Winner Company
by Catirella
Summary: Un jour comme un autre et tout bascule. YAOI. Le chapitre V. Et oui, il est enfin là. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage

_**Catirella :** Bien que Hlo et moi, on veut que Duo et Heero. On n'est pas trop gourmande non plus juste deux sur les cinq. Qu'en dis-tu Hlo ?_

_**Hlo **: Oui, oui, on n'est pas gourmande… On vous laisse les autres. Mais on n'arrive pas à se décider pour qui aura Duo, alors je sens quand même la crise de nerfs qui pointe (allez Cat, un petit cadeau pour sa gentille béta lectrice ?)_

_**Catirella :** Traîtresse, il me reste un demi-Duo. J'en veux PLUS… Je sens que je vais finir par garder les deux. Jamais fais ça à trois ! Veux pas mourir bête moi. (Je tire la langue à Hlo) _

_**Hlo **: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrroooo, Duuuuuuuudule, attendez-moi, j'arrive ! Désolée Cat, je vais devoir te laisser… Il ne faut jamais faire attendre les beaux bishonen. Promis je corrigerai le reste de tes fics quand je me serai occupée de ces deux-là ! (une béta lectrice qui s'enfuit rejoindre ses fantasmes avant que l'auteur ne les prenne que pour elle !)_

_**Catirella :** J'abandonne ! Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver deux autres mecs. Hum… Ben, non, je ne trouve pas… Et flûte… Je suis encore seule, j'en ai marre personne ne m'aime. C'est pas juste, sniff… _

Couples : Duo/Heero

Genre : Ben pas de genre spécialement.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Quatre est un homme ! Un vrai ! Ceux qui le préfèrent en femmelette, s'abstenir…_

_Duo s'en prend plein la tronche. Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer Cat !_

_Trowa joue à l'homme invisible (quoique Quatre le remarque… faut dire qu'il n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche concernant les beaux mecs)._

_Heero drague (c'est rare… mais vrai)_

_Et Wufei est mort._

_Ce qui nous donne une fic magnifique où j'ai beaucoup sangloté (et non, je ne suis pas une petite nature !)_

_Par contre, je sens que vous serez nombreux à demander une suite à ce One Shot… On laisse l'auteur libre, s'il vous plait !_

**Note de l'auteur** C'est mon premier One Shot aussi long. Je ne sais pas si je renouvellerai l'expérience. Désolée d'avoir tué Wufei, il me fallait un mort, donc les G-boys ont tiré à la courte paille et il a perdu. Et puis comme ça Duo ne lui casse pas les pieds dans cette fiction.

* * *

oOo

**WINNER Company**

oOo

Quelle vie de chien, non mais franchement ! Boulot, métro et dodo. Bon quelques sorties entre amis, mais côté vie privée, rien… le néant total.

J'en ai marre, à 29 ans j'ai envie de connaître le grand amour. Vous savez, celui où on vit jusqu'à son dernier souffle avec la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde.

Sur 6 milliards d'individus sur Terre, je ne suis pas encore tombé dessus. Même Duo a trouvé son âme sœur il y a 8 mois dans ma propre boite. Vite un métro que je me jette dessous !

J'ai pourtant un physique agréable, blond aux yeux bleus, 1m80, 75 kilos, sportif, merci Duo, et gentil… que demander de plus ? J'ai repris les affaires de mon père à son décès, je suis resté sur Paris et mes sœurs sont éparpillées dans le Monde.

Il faut dire qu'avec 29 sœurs, il y en a plus d'un qui fuit quand je leur dis. Duo, lui, a bien rigolé et les a tout de suite adoptées, lui qui n'avait pas de famille à part les Chang, il en a trouvé une nouvelle en la mienne depuis 14 ans . Mes sœurs adorent le coiffer comme une fille et lui il pestait à chaque fois, mais il les laissait faire. Sacré Duo. On n'est jamais tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, on est seulement les meilleurs amis au monde, même plus. Nous sommes deux frères. Comme lui avec Wufei.

J'espère que cette fois-ci, il ne va pas encore nous trouver un chef de marketing comme il y a 6 mois. Bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas non plus marqué sur son front PERVERS. Il nous a mis un peu beaucoup dans le caca avec 4 plaintes pour harcèlements sexuels, sans compter sur tout ce qu'il a chassé dans les différents services. Misère quel bordel il a mis en 6 mois !

Heureusement que Duo, mon directeur général du personnel, a son diplôme de droit. Il a étudié le droit juste pour combler son temps libre à une période de sa vie. Il est fou. Intelligent certes, mais une vraie centrale nucléaire. Un jour, il nous fera un arrêt cardiaque cet idiot.

Notre nouveau directeur de marketing arrive aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble. Duo m'a dit qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il ne toucherait pas aux femmes de la compagnie. Une, passe encore, mais pas comme le harem qu'avait l'autre pervers.

Ah…, enfin me voilà arrivé et encore une journée de boulot comme les autres. Aller, courage ! Au moins Duo me fera sûrement rire avec une histoire qui lui est arrivée hier soir avec Heero. Au fait, il faudrait peut-être qu'ils concluent ces deux-là après 8 mois.

« Bonjour, M. Winner »

« Bonjour, Melle Clam »

« M. Winner, appelez-moi Vichy »

« Quant vous m'appellerez vous-même Quatre »

Elle me sourit et je me dirige vers les ascenseurs. J'arrive enfin dans mon bureau, après avoir salué la moitié du personnel qui se trouve à notre étage. Il est 8 h 40, j'ai encore 20 minutes devant moi, je vais aller un peu embêter Maxwell. Peut-être qu'hier soir a été le Grand Soir, allez savoir.

Il est tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne me voit même pas entrer dans son bureau juste à côté du mien.

« Alors, Paupaul a fait la fête hier soir ? »

Duo sursaute sur son fauteuil et regarde Quatre avec des yeux tous ronds.

« Hein ! »

« Je te demandais, si Paupaul avait fait la fête hier soir… »

« Non, mais pour qui tu me prends ! Je ne couche pas si facilement MOI ! Bonjour, quand même Quatre »

« Oh, excuse-moi. Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ? Et ta soirée, elle s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, seul avec Peluche. Devant la télé. Rien de très passionnant en somme. Et toi ? »

« J'ai passé trois heures au téléphone avec mes sœurs et après je suis allé me coucher, elles m'ont épuisé »

Duo rigole. C'est vrai que les sœurs de Quatre ne sont pas de tout repos. Et quant elles sont au téléphone au moins elles ne touchent pas à ses cheveux. Sa natte qui lui tombe jusqu'en bas du fessier, une tentation vivante pour les sœurs de Quatre.

« Je te plains »

« Ouais, t'as l'air vachement de me plaindre là, à te foutre de moi »

« Tu n'avais pas à me titiller avec Yuy. Tu sais très bien que je veux encore attendre un peu »

« Tu ne vas pas non plus attendre 10 ans. Ca fait déjà huit mois. Il n'en a pas marre d'attendre que tu te décides ? »

« Ben, un peu oui. On s'est pris la tête hier soir avant de quitter le bureau, d'où ma superbe soirée télé avec Peluche »

« C'est pas Peluche qui va te tenir chaud les soirs d'hivers non plus »

« Eh ! Ma chatte a plein de poils tous longs qui tiennent chaud, et en plus j'ai mes cheveux qui, quant ils sont libres, me procurent une chaleur très agréable. Et puis t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale, môsieur je-suis-seul »

« Ca va, je n'ai rien dit. Je disais juste ça car il y a Réléna qui lui tourne autour depuis quelque temps et que Heero est bis, donc il va se lasser à force d'attendre »

« Je sais, il me l'a dit hier »

« Vraiment ! Et ? »

« J'ai peur, je n'y arrive pas »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Non »

« Tu dois le lui dire. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Il est loin d'être bête, alors dit-le lui »

« Je sais que tu as raison, mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejète »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il risque de te rejeter si tu continues à l'allumer sans rien lui donner en retour. Duo ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai personne dans ma vie, que je suis un saint. Si toi tu n'as plus rien fait depuis 6 ans, moi si. Et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Duo on a tous des besoins, on est des hommes. Heero est un homme et il ne pourra pas te comprendre, n'y t'aider à refranchir le cap, si toi tu ne le guides pas de ton côté »

« Je vais essayer… »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« Je t'aime ma puce »

« Quatre, m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis plus une puce ! »

« Tu mesures peut-être 1 mètre 78, mais tu es aussi gros qu'une puce »

« T'es méchant, je fais 70 kilos maintenant et tout en muscle »

« Avec une taille de fille.»

Duo lui tire la langue, juste au moment où son assistante toque à sa porte qui était restée ouverte. Heureusement qu'une sorte de grande entrée existe entre leurs deux bureaux et le reste du personnel de l'étage (1).

« M. Maxwell, M. Winner. M. Barton vient d'arriver »

« Merci Anne, faites-le entrer s'il vous plaît » « Je t'en prie prends un siège Quatre »

« Idiot »

Et Quatre lui sourit en se plaçant à côté de son futur siège. Anne revient avec M. Barton et Quatre en eut le souffle coupé tellement cet homme était beau. Duo sur ce coup-là, il avait assuré ! M. Barton entra dans le bureau et Anne ferma la porte.

« M. Barton, heureux que vous soyez enfin parmi nous »

« Moi de même, M. Maxwell »

« Je vous présente votre directeur général M. Winner. Quatre, M. Barton, ton nouveau directeur marketing »

M. Barton tendit la main à son nouveau directeur général.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer M. Winner »

Quatre lui serra sa main tendu.

« Tout comme moi M. Barton, j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer au vu des louanges de mon directeur du personnel à votre égard. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège »

Duo prit la parole et lui redit en présence de Quatre, tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu ensemble une semaine plus tôt. Puis Quatre lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui et du personnel sous ses ordres.

Une fois toutes les diverses choses passées en revue avec le nouveau directeur marketing, Duo le guida jusqu'à son bureau, fit les présentations d'usage à son nouveau personnel. Puis il le laissa aux mains de son assistante Melle Peacecraft. Il remonta ensuite directement à son bureau.

Quatre l'attendait à l'entrée des deux bureaux.

« Alors, il te plait ? »

« On en parlera plus tard, il y a un avocat sur ma ligne pour toi »

« Un avocat ! »

« Il ne m'a rien dit à part son nom : Maître Yichang »

« C'est chinois, ça »

« Vas au téléphone »

Duo, prit le téléphone de Quatre.

« Allo, M. Maxwell, je vous écoute »

« M. Maxwell, Maître Yichang, je m'excuse de vous déranger sur votre lieu de travail, mais les circonstances m'y obligent »

« Je vous écoute »

« Etes-vous assis, M. Maxwell ? »

« Non ! »

« Vous devriez vous assoire Monsieur »

Duo s'assit et Quatre, qui avait rejoint son fauteuil, le regarda avec interrogation. Mais Duo ne mit pas le haut parleur.

« Je suis assis. Je vous écoute »

« M. Maxwell, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de M. et Mme Chang. Ils sont morts il y a 5 jours dans un accident de voiture, leurs enfants n'étaient pas avec eux mais avec leur nourrice au moment de l'accident. Ils ont fait de vous le tuteur légal de leur fils Wang (Roi) et de leur fille Chun lane (Printemps). Ceux-ci attendent que vous veniez les chercher, M. Maxwell. Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Quatre avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Duo était devenu aussi blanc qu'un mort et qu'il avait lâché le téléphone. Et là des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Quatre récupéra le téléphone car Duo était incapable de reprendre la conversation.

« Maître Yichang, M. Winner à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce que vous venez d'annoncer à mon ami, mais il est sous le choc et il semble incapable de poursuivre votre conversation. Aussi soit vous la finissez avec moi, soit vous allez devoir rappeler ultérieurement »

« Je vais finir avec vous M. Winner, je comprends que M. Maxwell soit sous le choc, je viens de lui apprendre le décès de M. et Mme Chang »

« QUOI ! Wufei et Meiran sont décédés ! Au mon dieu, et les enfants ? »

« Ils vont bien, c'est ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer à M. Maxwell. M. et Mme Chang, l'ont choisi comme tuteur légal de leurs enfants et comme je lui disais, ils l'attendent »

« Quand sont-ils décédés ? »

« Il y a 5 jours mais leur testament n'a été ouvert qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai pris la liberté d'expliquer aux enfants que leur parrain allait venir pour les emmener avec lui. Ils sont seuls et ils n'ont personne ici. La nourrice a bien voulu rester le temps que tout soit réglé, mais elle a aussi une famille. Donc il faudrait que M. Maxwell vienne au plus vite »

« Ne vous inquiétez plus. Il sera là demain soir au plus tard et je l'accompagnerai. Leur adresse est toujours la même qu'il y a un an ? »

« Oui, ils n'ont pas changé de domicile »

« Je vous repasse mon assistante, elle va prendre vos coordonnées et elle vous recontactera pour vous donner l'heure de notre arrivée à Pékin. Au revoir Maître Yichang et à bientôt »

« Au revoir M. Winner et merci de votre aide »

« C'est tout à fait normal. M. et Mme Chang étaient aussi mes amis »

Aussitôt Quatre transfert l'appelle à Hilde, en lui expliquant rapidement la situation et lui demandant de faire préparer le Jet au plus vite. Ensuite il raccroche et se précipite sur Duo.

« Duo, je t'en prie, réagis ! »

Tout en lui parlant, il le secoue doucement. Mais Duo n'a aucune réaction, si ce n'est que ses yeux pleurent toujours. Il était vraiment en état de choc et la seule fois où cela était arrivé, après son viol, seul Wufei avait réussi à le sortir de là. Mais Wufei ne pouvait plus l'aider maintenant. Duo venait de perdre son deuxième frère. Frère d'orphelinat. Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur lui ?

« Putain, il faut qu'il réagisse… HEERO ! »

Quatre décroche son téléphone et tape le numéro du poste d'Heero.

« Oui, Quatre ? »

« Monte dans mon bureau immédiatement »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Duo est en état de choc, il vient d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, monte vite ! »

Puis Quatre raccroche et reporte son attention sur Duo. Hilde rentre dans le bureau directement puisque la porte n'est pas fermée.

« Le Jet a reçu une autorisation de décoller à 20 heures ce soir, je fais le nécessaire pour votre arrivée sur place et je rappelle Maître Yichang »

« Merci, Hilde »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mal, très mal »

« Je vais annuler tous tes rendez-vous aussi et demander à Anne de faire pareil pour Duo »

« Merci »

Hilde sort et Heero arrive juste derrière.

« A te voilà enfin ! T'en a mis du temps pour monter 5 étages »

« Au lieu de t'énerver, dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe ici et ce qui l'a mis dans cet état-là »

« Chang et sa femme sont morts dans un accident de voiture »

A ce moment-là, Duo se met à hurler un NON en se mettant à jeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains. Quatre évita de justesse le téléphone et Heero le pot à crayons avec tous les stylos dedans.

Par reflex, Heero maîtrisa Duo en le plaquant à lui. Duo lui donne des coups de poing dans le dos mais Heero ne lâche pas prise. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma et Heero desserra son emprise en le gardant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi a-t-il eu une réaction si violente ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer »

« Ecoute Quatre, j'en ai marre de son attitude, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule depuis 8 mois. Je ne suis pas non plus celui qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, mais il y a tout de même des limites. Et là, elles sont atteintes depuis déjà pas mal de temps ! Alors, soit toi tu me dis où est le problème et pourquoi il se fout de moi, ou alors, je te redonne ton joli cadeau et je retourne dans mon bureau, là où mon travail m'attend ainsi que Réléna par la même occasion »

Quatre soupire (pensée de Quatre) « Et merde, quelle journée de merde, mais quelle journée de merde ! »

« Au fait, que fait Réléna dans ton bureau ? »

« Elle est venue pour que je convienne d'une date pour que le nouveau, Trowa Barton, me rencontre afin de… Ne noie pas le poisson Quatre ! Je veux avoir une réponse à mes questions, sinon je me tire de ton bureau ! »

Quatre va fermer la porte de son bureau et revient vers Heero et Duo, qui est toujours dans les bras de celui-ci sans aucune réaction.

« Il s'est fait violer il y a 6 ans… »

« Quoi ! »

« Ne me fais pas répéter. Depuis, il a peur. Ils étaient trois, il n'a pas pu se défendre . C'est Wufei, Chang si tu préfères, qui l'a retrouvé dans le parking en rentrant de son job d'appoint. Ils l'ont détruit ce jour-là et Wufei, je ne sais pas comment, je n'étais pas présent, a réussi à le faire sortir de son état de choc. Je sais que tu n'es pas Wufei, mais je suis impuissant face à ça. Un jour, alors que nous étions tous ensembles, un homme l'a un peu trop touché, et il a fait une nouvelle crise… Bien moins forte que celle-ci, mais seul Wufei a su le calmer et le ramener. Peut-être qu'ils se protégeaient mutuellement à l'orphelinat, je n'en sais rien, mais toujours est-il que tu es le premier, à part Wufei et moi, qui ait pu le toucher depuis 6 ans. Voilà, maintenant tu sais pourquoi il ne veut pas aller plus loin avec toi. Il avait peur qu'en te le disant, tu le rejettes. Il t'aime tant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux depuis que vous sortez ensembles. Sauf ces derniers temps, mais bon je comprends pourquoi maintenant »

Heero ne sait pas que répondre à Quatre. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il le repoussai depuis le début quant il désirait plus de câlins et de baisers… Quel baka ! Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parler ? Il soupira et demanda à Quatre de sortir.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas profiter de lui. Je veux juste être seul avec lui. Peux-tu appelerRéléna et lui demander d'annuler mon emploi du temps ? »

« Je m'en charge. Merci de t'occuper de Duo»

« Quatre, que personne ne nous dérange, d'accord ? »

« Je fais le nécessaire. Heero, dis-lui que les enfants vont bien »

Puis Quatre sortit en laissant Heero et Duo seuls.

Quatre se rendit dans le bureau d'Hilde.

« Hilde, peux-tu aller à l'appartement de Duo ainsi qu'au mien pour nous préparer un sac de vêtements chacun, et nous les rapporter ici. En taxi bien sûr »

« Bien sûr Quatre »

« Je vais chercher les clés de Duo. Tiens, voici les miennes. N'oublie pas que Duo a déménagé il y 3 semaines »

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai sa nouvelle adresse. Je prendrais au passage un double de ses clés pour aller nourrir sa chatte. Vous comptez rester combien de jours sur place ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Prévois au moins cinq rechanges, si on reste plus longtemps on avisera »

« Et pour … »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je cherche Heero. Il m'a laissée dans son bureau en me disent qu'il montait à la direction et qu'il revenait au plus vite. Mais il n'est toujours pas redescendu et je dois planifier des points importants avec lui »

« Réléna. Pour une fois tu tombes bien… »

« Merci, parton. Ça fait plaisir »

« Réléna, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas si susceptible. Ecoute, Heero n'est pas disponible pour l'instant… »

« Quand le sera-t-il ? »

« Si tu avais la patience de me laisser finir de parler tu le saurais ! »

« Excusez-moi, Quatre »

« Merci. Un imprévu fait qu'Heero n'est plus disponible aujourd'hui. Tu l'excuseras auprès de Barton. Puisque Heero n'a pas d'assistante, tu annules tous ses rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui et aussi pour le reste de la semaine, je vais avoir besoin de lui. Son personnel devra se débrouiller seul. Et toi, tu devras palier au plus urgent. Tu as tout compris ? »

« Heero te remplace durant ton absence et je suppose que Duo sera absent lui aussi puis qu'en générale s'est lui qui prend la relève lorsque tu n'es pas présent »

« Tu as bien compris, je n'ai jamais douté de ton efficacité »

« Quatre que se passe-t-il ? »

« Wufei et sa femme sont décédés il y a 5 jours »

« Au mon dieu… Les enfants ? »

« Il semble qu'ils vont bien »

« Mais comment sont-ils morts ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pensé à le demander. Duo le sait peut-être. Mais là, il n'est pas en état de nous le préciser. Au pire, l'avocat des Chang nous l'expliquera une fois sur place »

« Bien. Je fais le nécessaire. Et je me débrouillerai avec les deux services »

« Je te donnerai un coup de main, si tu en as besoin »

« Merci, Hilde. Je te le dirais si je ne suis plus le rythme. Bon je retourne informer mon nouveau chef du changement d'organisation de dernière minute. Le pauvre… il n'arrive pas au bon moment »

« Il faudra bien qu'il s'adapte et comme ça il est tout de suite dans le bain »

« Oui, tu as raison Quatre. Allez, bon courage à vous deux. Et tu prends bien soins de Dudule et des petits »

« Promis. Dés qu'ils seront près on fera un repas chez Duo pour leur retour en France. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de revoir tout le monde »

« Aller je file, bon voyage »

« Merci »

« Hilde ! »

« Oui ?»

« Files toi aussi »

« J'appelle le taxi, mais tu ne m'as pas donné les clés de Duo »

« Merde ! Je vais les chercher. Je reviens »

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau de Quatre.

Heero avait gardé Duo dans ses bras. Avec son mètre 86 et ses 79 kilos de muscles, Duo était un poids plume pour lui. Ils sont maintenant sur le canapé deux places en cuir noir du bureau de Quatre, Heero assis et Duo sur ses genoux.

Heero le berce comme un enfant en lui parlant.

« Tu sais Quatre se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ne bouge pas, tu as une mèche de cheveux devant les yeux. Là, ça va mieux… Duo regarde-moi ! En plus, il va falloir que toi et moi, on ait une petite discussion quand tu reviendras de Chine. Je suppose que Quatre va t'accompagner. Oh ! Et il m'a demandé de te dire que les enfants vont bien »

Le mot « enfants » sortit Duo de son mutisme.

« LES ENFANTS ? »

« Ils vont bien… Tu es revenu avec nous, mon ange ! »

« Heero ? Wufei, Meiran… Ils sont morts, non, non…. »

Duo éclate en sanglots dans les bras d'Heero.

« Ça va aller, tu n'es pas seul. Il y a Quatre, et moi je serai là. Je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça. Même avec les enfants ! Quatre ne m'a rien dit. Mais comme tu es le parrain des deux, j'en conclus que tu vas devoir veiller sur eux maintenant, hein ? Tu dois être fort, Duo, pour les enfants, pour Wufei et Meiran. Il n'y a pas plus belle preuve d'amour que de confier ses enfants à la personne qui compte le plus dans son cœur après sa propre famille »

Duo pleurait toujours « Pourquoi eux ? C'est pas juste… » Il renifle et se calme un peu.

« Je ne sais pas mon ange, mais tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux maintenant à part prendre soin de leur enfants »

« Je… J'étais pas prêt, Heero. J'ai l'impression de revivre ma propre vie. Je… je ne pourrai pas ! Ça fait trop mal de revivre tout ça ! »

« Non, Duo. Toi, tu vas leur donner la chance de ne pas vivre ce que tu as vécu. Toi, tu vas les aimer, leur donner la chaleur d'un foyer, un avenir avec la mémoire de leurs parents. Tu vas leur donner ce que toi tu n'as pas eu la chance d'avoir… Donc, non Duo ! Tu ne vas pas revivre ce que tu as vécu après la mort de tes parents lorsque tu avais 5 ans. »

« Tu resteras à mes côtés ? »

« Oui. Si tu me fais confiance et si tu m'ouvres ton cœur. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je t'aime trop »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front et Duo pose sa tête au creux de son cou. Ses pleures ont cessé…

« Comment sont-ils morts ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Quatre non plus. Il croyait que toi peut-être tu serais au courant »

« Je n'ai plus rien entendu après qu'il m'ait dit que Wufei et Meiran étaient décédés »

« Je comprends. Vous le saurez un fois sur place. Quatre s'occupe de tout pour votre arrivée à Pékin »

« Heero ! »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Enfin, je veux dire,… bon,… c'est qu'hier soir, t'avais l'air vraiment en colère après moi. Je comprends très bien ta réaction, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis sur tes genoux ! »

« Quatre m'a appelé et je suis venu. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Non. Je lui ai répété ce que je t'ai dis hier soir. »

« Ha ! Et pourquoi t'es là alors ? Je suis heureux, ne te méprends pas, …. Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire… Je suis si fatigué, Heechan, j'ai peur de l'avenir. »

Duo se blottit dans ses bras, il ne veut pas revenir à la réalité. Et pourquoi ce revirement de comportement chez Heero ? Il n'est pas du genre à prendre les personnes en pitié même s'il les aime. Il l'avait vu une fois avec sa propre sœur, et pourtant sa sœur il l'aimait ! Alors, pourquoi ?

« Duo ! »

« Hum ? »

« Duo, je n'aime pas le mensonge. »

Pensée de Duo « De quoi il parle ? Je ne lui ai jamais menti, … Ce n'est pas le moment, je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir, je réfléchis déjà beaucoup trop là ! »

« J'ai menacé Quatre, Duo… »

Pensée de Duo « Mais de quoi il parle bon sang ! » Duo relève la tête et regarde Heero d'un air perdu.

« Il a été obligé de me raconter pourquoi tu me repousses quand je désire plus avec toi. Sinon je te laissais là, sans t'aider »

Duo le repousse et se jette en arrière en même temps, ce qui eut pour conséquences qu'il tombe à terre.

« SALAUD ! »

« TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD ! »

Duo se remet à pleurer.

« T'avais pas le droit de lui faire du chantage, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié… Ah ! Je suis un baka ! La pitié, tu ne connais pas… Je t'aime Heero. Oh oui, je t'aime. J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais de nouveau me donner corps et âme à quelqu'un. Je t'ai donné mon âme. Le corps, je n'étais pas prêt, je ne suis toujours pas prêt... Mais toi, tu es comme tous les autres ! Vous voulez tous la même chose. Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! »

Duo se prit une magnifique gifle, il leva sur Heero un regard noir ce qui lui valut une deuxième gifle encore plus forte.

« JE T'AIME CRETIN ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI PITIE DE TOI ? »

Heero rejoignit Duo au sol.

« Baka ! Tu crois que je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas plus ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je croyais que tu jouais avec moi… Si tu me l'avais dis, j'aurais sûrement réagi différemment face à ton rejet. Et je m'y serais pris autrement pour ne pas te brusquer et te redonner confiance en toi, pour que tu comprennes que je ne te ferais jamais de mal mon ange. »

Heero pose sa main sur la joue meurtrie de Duo.

« Excuse-moi mon ange, je voulais que tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Et peut-être aussi pour te punir de ne pas avoir fait confiance en mon amour pour toi, face à ton viol. Pardonne-moi… Je ne te frapperai plus, mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance ! »

Heero a les yeux qui brillent.

« Et tu crois que cela ne me fait pas mal que tu souffres alors que ton frère et sa femme viennent de perdre la vie ? Ne remets jamais mon amour pour toi en doute ! Hier, j'ai dit des choses sans savoir. Et c'est vrai, je n'avais pas le droit de faire du chantage à Quatre… Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, je ne vais pas laisser Réléna continuer à me tourner autour pour te rendre jaloux. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Car je sais qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi et que tu ne jouais pas avec mes sentiments, mais que tu avais peur de moi… Je t'aime baka ! Et je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser tomber au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi »

Duo a de nouveau des larmes qu'il ne peut contenir. Il pose à son tour sa main sur celle d'Heero, sur son visage, se rapproche du visage de celui-ci et lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci de m'aimer Heechan. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de ton amour encore plus aujourd'hui »

Duo se blottit contre le torse d'Heero et celui-ci le serre dans ses bras.

« Je crois que nous venons d'avoir notre petite discussion, mon ange »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux et Duo relève la tête de son torse pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et sentir son odeur pour trouver encore plus de réconfort auprès de lui.

Du côté de Quatre et Hilde.

Quatre est dans le bureau de Duo en train de chercher les clés de son appartement dans les poches de sa veste de costume. Une fois trouvées, il rejoint Hilde dans son bureau, le taxi est déjà là puisqu'un employer de la société vient tout juste de revenir d'Angleterre. Un peu de chance ne faisait pas de mal.

Au moment où Hilde et Quatre quittent le bureau de celle-ci, pour qu'elle descende prendre le taxi qui l'attend, les cris de Duo se font entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais Duo est de nouveau avec nous et c'est le plus important »

« Bon, j'y vais au plus vite »

« Ok. Je vais rester dans le coin. Juste au cas où ! »

« A tout à l'heure »

Quatre reste accoudé au mur du bureau d'Hilde pour attendre que la porte de son bureau s'ouvre.

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Quatre va commencer à s'inquiète, surtout qu'ils ont dû entendre lorsque tu m'as crié dessus »

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu peux aller le chercher ? Je ne me sens pas encore d'attaque »

« Ok, j'y vais »

Heero l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front, le laisse dans le canapé où ils avaient pris place quelques minutes plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvre enfin. Quatre ne l'espérait plus.

« Quatre, tu peux venir maintenant. Il va mieux »

« J'ai cru entendre »

Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire, entra à la suite d'Heero dans son propre bureau et referma la porte. Heero reprit sa place à côté de Duo, et Quatre se mit en face d'eux.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. Merci Quatre. Merci d'avoir appelé Heero »

« De rien ma puce ! »

« Quatre ! »

« Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu sais comment ils sont morts ? »

« Non, j'ai fait un blocage après l'annonce de leur décès »

« Oui, je comprends. L'avocat nous l'expliquera demain »

« Tu as déjà tout organisé ? »

« Non, pas moi, Hilde. En ce moment elle est soit chez toi, soit chez moi, pour nous faire un sac de voyage »

« Elle est vraiment super. Merci de venir avec moi Quarte »

« C'est normal idiot ! Et ils étaient aussi mes amis »

« Merci Quatre »

« De rien ma puce ! »

« QUATRE ! »

Heero sourit. En taquinant Duo, Quatre le fit un peu retrouver le sourire.

« Heero ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu prends les commandes pendant notre absence »

« Ok, pas de problèmes »

« Hilde est Ok, et j'ai mis Réléna qui te cherchait au courant de la situation. Elle chapotera ton service pendant ta pseudo absence »

« Je vois que tu as tout prévu »

« Mais oui. Tu me connais, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié »

« Heero ! »

« Oui, la puce ! »

« Heero… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

« Excuse-moi mon ange, je t'écoute »

Duo soupire, c'est déjà mieux que ma puce et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'appelle comme ça… Enfin devant Quatre c'est la première fois.

« Heero, moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de toi »

« Dis-moi. Je t'écoute »

Quatre écoute aussi. Qu'allait lui demander Duo ?

« Heero, tu as raison, je vais sûrement être le tuteur légal des enfants de Wufei et Meiran, donc ils vont revenir avec nous. Tu peux faire le nécessaire dans mon appartement ? Je n'ai encore rien fait depuis que j'ai emménagé. Je suis passé d'un studio de 35 mètres carrés à un appartement en duplex de 165 mètres carrés avec une superbe pièce salon/salle à manger, avec cuisine américaine toute équipée, un bureau, 4 chambres, dont une avec salle de bain, une autre salle de bain, une salle d'eau, et bien sûr des toilettes. Mais je n'ai pas de meubles, à part dans ma chambre, le bureau et le coin salon. Ha, c'est sûr ils vont avoir de la place, mais pas de table, ni chaises, pour manger, pas lits, ni d'armoires pour eux. Il leur faut aussi des livres pour enfants, je n'ai pas de livres pour enfants….. »

« Duo, calme-toi. Je récupérerai tes clés quand Hilde reviendra. Et avec elle et Réléna, on ira faire ces achats demain midi pour se faire livrer et monter les meubles au plus vite . Les filles seront de bonnes conseillères. Je me chargerai des livres mais aussi de tout le reste. Comme : les oreillers , les draps, les couettes, les serviettes de toilettes supplémentaires… Tout quoi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai 3 neveux et nièces, et j'ai été à bonne école avec ma sœur Kiria »

Quatre ne revient pas. Déjà Duo a pensé au côté matériel pour les enfants, mais en plus Heero est à fond dedans. Quatre sourit, Duo avait trouvé une personne digne de confiance et qui, en plus, l'aimait. Que demander de mieux ? Que lui aussi trouve une âme sœur ? Mais le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour ce genre de baliverne. Les enfants étaient bien plus importants que sa petite personne.

« Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre… »

Duo et Heero regardent ensembles Quatre qui sourit toujours. Ils se regardent à leur tour et réalisent qu'effectivement ils étaient bien ensembles malgré tous les petits soucis de ces dernières semaines.

Duo se sentit soudain très fatigué…

Pendant qu'il se reposer, allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Heero, Quatre lui fit un topo des activités actuelles de la société pour qu'il ne se fasse pas avoir par les employés et les clients. L'informatique ne nécessitait pas tous ces renseignements pour faire son job dans la société, donc Heero écoutait Quatre avec beaucoup d'attention.

Vers une heure de l'après midi, des plateaux repas froids leur furent servis dans le bureau. Anne avait pris la liberté de commander un repas à chacun, ainsi qu'un pour Hilde. Quatre la remercia pour cette initiative et Heero réveilla Duo pour qu'il se restaure.

Duo n'avait pas faim mais Heero lui expliqua que ne pas manger ne changerait rien à la situation et que son estomac risquait de le faire souffrir s'il restait vide. De plus, Heero se doutait bien que Duo n'avait pas dû se restaurer hier soir ni ce matin. Il commençait à le connaître depuis 8 mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

Duo avait un appétit insatiable mais dès qu'un problème survenait ou qu'une dispute éclatait entre eux, il ne mangeait plus rien…

Vers 2 heures 30 de l'après midi, Hilde était de retour avec deux sacs de voyage que le chauffeur de taxi portait pour l'aider. Elle alla directement frapper à la porte du bureau de Quatre, qui l'invita à entrer. Le chauffeur de taxi posa les deux sacs et prit congé.

Hilde rendit le trousseau de clés à Duo en lui précisant qu'elle avait pris les deux autres accrochés prés de la porte d'entrée. Elle en garda un pour elle, en lui disant qu'elle s'occuperait de Peluche, et en donna un autre à Heero.

« Je l'ai pris au cas où Heero devrait aller à ton appart si tu en avais besoin, et que moi je ne sois pas présente à ce moment. Excuse-moi d'avoir fait cette démarche sans ton accord. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, tu as eu raison. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui donner un double. Merci Hilde »

Duo se retourne vers Heero.

« Et toi, tu m'en veux ? Je n'ai pas pensé à te les apporter depuis 3 semaines. Excuse, my love ! »

« Bien sûr que je t'excuse… Ces trois dernières semaines n'ont pas été nos meilleures depuis huit mois. Mais maintenant, c'est du passé »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

« Bon… Je retourne m'occuper des derniers préparatifs et je rappelle l'avocat une dernière fois. Heero tu pourras les conduire à l'aéroport ? Le Jet doit décoller à 20 heures mais ils doivent y être au moins une demie heure avant »

« On partira à 17 heures 30, je me charge d'eux ce soir et toi de la chatte »

« Ça marche »

Hilde va pour sortir.

« Hilde, demain midi je vais acheter des meubles pour l'appart de Duo. J'aimerais que Réléna et toi, vous m'accompagniez pour m'aider à bien choisir. En plus, vous le connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que moi »

« Pas de soucis. Je préviens Léa. J'ai une de ces faims, moi ! »

« Un plateau repas froid t'attend sur ton bureau, grâce aux bons soins d'Anne »

« Ton assistante est géniale Duo… Je vais de ce pas la remercier et je saute sur le plateau. Merci de l'info Quatre.»

Puis Hilde quitta la pièce.

Duo était perdu dans ses pensées depuis qu'il a reçu les clés de son appartement.

« Duo… ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oh, oui Quatre, ça va… Quatre, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls un moment Heero et moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Je m'accapare ton bureau. Je vous laisse. Appelle-moi quand vous aurez fini »

« D'accord, merci Quatre »

« De rien ma puce ! »

Duo sourit. Pas la peine de rétorquer, il n'arriverait pas à avoir gain de cause sur ce coup. Etant de nouveau dans le canapé avec Heero, Duo se lève et se place en face de lui.

« Heero, j'y pense déjà depuis très longtemps et je savais pas comment de le demander avant… mais maintenant que tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas encore prêt pour aller plus loin que des câlins, j'ai une question à te poser »

« Je t'écoute mon ange »

« Viens vivre avec moi »

Heero regarde Duo avec les yeux qui reflètent l'étonnement.

« Je sais qu'on n'est pas encore un couple au sens physique. Mais j'ai envie de vivre avec la personne que j'aime, et…. Et j'ai envie de découvrir le bonheur que procure le fait de se réveiller le matin aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, mais réfléchis-y. Je sais qu'il y aura les enfants, mais ils apprendront vite à t'aimer eux aussi. Quand je t'ai vu avec les enfants de ta sœur, j'ai bien vu que tu les adores. Ton deux-pièces commence aussi à être petit pour toi avec tous tes bouquins et ton matériel info. Je….. Tu peux me donner ta réponse à notre retour. Je….. »

« Oui »

« Quoi ? »

« La réponse est oui »

« Oui tu me donneras la réponse à mon retour ? »

« Non »

« Je comprends plus rien Heero… »

« Oui »

Il se rapproche de Duo et l'embrasse sur le front.

« J'accepte de… »

Il l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

« …Vivre avec toi et les enfants »

Il lui capture les lèvres et l'embrasse avec passion.

Duo approfondit le baiser et laisse encore des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais ce sont des larmes de bonheur cette fois-ci.

« Je t'aime Heechan. Oh, mon dieu oui… je t'aime tant ! »

Duo se colle à lui et l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Je crois que je vais avoir une semaine très, mais alors, très chargée… Je peux prendre quelle chambre ? »

« Celle à côté de la mienne, on va laisser les deux autres aux enfants. En plus la chambre à côté de la mienne a une porte qui communique entre les deux… »

« Vraiment ! »

« Oui »

_**OWARI…**_

_**Si vous voulez une suite… La Balle est dans votre camp….**_

oOo

(1) : **_Hlo_** m'a fait remarquer que cela n'était pas visuel, donc : imaginez (lorsque vous arrivez) un mur avec en son milieu une arche de la largeur de deux portes normales. Lorsque vous avez passez l'arche, vous vous trouvez dans un hall d'environ trois mètres de large et long de 5 mètres. En face de l'arche se trouvent les deux portes des bureaux de Quatre et Duo, à deux mètres d'écart l'un de l'autre. Donc, en toute logique, à moins de se trouver dans le hall, ou que les personnes dans les bureaux hurlent, le personnel qui doit se trouver de l'autre côté des deux pants de murs, dans leur bureau respectif, ne devrait pas entendre leur conversation. _(voilààààààà, ça c'est visuel !) Commentaire de Hlo._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage

_Catirella : Hlo ! Merci pour Duo. _

_Hlo : Traitresse ! Tu me l'as volé ! Enfin, j'ai perdu mon pari quoi…. C'est un peu la même chose non ? J'l'ai plus… !_

_Catirella : Mais il va revenir Duo. Et moi ? Tu penses à moi seule avec ( un auteur qui regarde autour d'elle )…RIEN, j'ai personne… POURQUOI !… Monde cruel, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça… Hé ! Hlo ! Tu pourrais lui demander d'arrêter de faire… ?… HEERO… lâche-là… Il y a du monde… Excusez-le, il ne sort pas beaucoup ! _

_Hlo : C'est vrai que je ne le fais pas sortir beaucoup… Allez, Heechan, t'as entendu Cat ! On jouera plus tard…. Mais oui… C'est promis ! (enfin, si t'es sage)_

_Catirella : Moi je fais plein de gâteaux à mon Duo d'amour…_

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa

Genre : Ben pas de genre spécialement.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ? Hé bien vous allez adorer le second…. et demander une suite à genoux ! _

Note de l'auteur : Il semble que tout le monde voulait une suite j'espère qu'elle répondra à votre attente.

_Remerciement impossible par Mail :_

_**anonymous**, Merci pour ta review. Comme tu peux le voir il y a la suite demandée par tous. Biz, Catirella_

_**lu**, Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise autant. Pour la vie du couple Heero/Duo et les deux enfants sans oublier Peluche. Patience. Mais je ferais tout pour que ce moment arrive. Bisous, Catirella_

_

* * *

_

§

**WINNER Company II**

§

Après la dernière discussion d'Heero et de Duo, chacun retrouva son bureau. Heero avait des différents points à voir avec son personnel avant de remplacer Quatre. Du côté de celui-ci, il informe quelques-une de ses sœurs de la situation. Et Duo passa plusieurs appels téléphoniques, dont un à son avocat pour faire des documents officiels concernant son neveu et sa nièce. S'il venait aussi à perdre la vie, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent dans un orphelinat comme lui. Donc il fallait au plus vite leur donner un futur tuteur, juste au cas où.

17 h 30 arriva vite et Heero les attendait devant leurs deux portes.

« Je vous attends ! »

« Oui, j'arrive juste une dernière minute… »

« Je suis prêt ! »

« Au moins un ! Je vais chercher l'autre »

Quatre sourit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire dans son bureau, mais depuis Duo semblait avoir repris confiance en lui. De toute manière, ils avaient tout le temps de discuter dans le Jet.

« Tu verras tout ça à ton retour. »

« Mais Heechan, j'ai… »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Un Jet vous attend. Alors tu bouges tes fesses de ce fauteuil et plus vite que ça !»

Heero lui tend la main, il la prend en lui rendant son sourire. Duo attrape sa veste et ils rejoignent Quatre qui les attend avec les deux sacs de voyage à ses pieds.

« Duo ! »

« Oui ?»

« Tu portes ton sac »

Duo regarde Quatre et ils rigolent.

« Vous allez vous dépêcher à la fin ! »

En chœur « Oui ! Heechan !

« Baka(s)… »

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les mènerait jusqu'au parking de la société. La route vers l'aéroport se passa dans le calme. Duo, à l'arrière, s'était endormi, les évènements de la journée avaient eu raison de lui, et Quatre était perdu dans ses souvenirs de l'époque où Wufei travaillait pour lui… Heero restait concentré sur la route car la circulation était très dense.

« Heero ! »

« Hum ? »

« Tu vas rester à ses côtés ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci… »

« Je l'aime Quatre... Il t'en parlera sûrement durant le voyage »

Quatre sourit en regardant la foule dans les rues, l'heure de pointe. Bientôt ils seront sur le périphérique…

« Quarte ! »

« Oui ? »

« Merci à toi de m'avoir expliqué pourquoi il avait peur et excuse-moi d'avoir sorti les stupidités que je t'ai dit sur ton joli cadeau »

« Le plus important c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, le reste n'a plus d'importance. Tu l'as accepté tel qu'il est, et je n'en avais jamais douté. Mais lui… Il agit comme un enfant parfois. La vie n'a pas toujours était facile pour lui, mais ça tu le sais déjà »

« Oui, je connais une partie de sa vie » Heero soupire. « Je savais qu'il était fragile, malgré l'apparence qu'il montre au autres… Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai découvert que j'avais besoin de le protéger… Et je veux lui prouver mon amour, même si cela prend des mois encore, voir des années, je resterai à ses côtés… Oui, je resterai avec lui. Car il est mon âme sœur et sans lui je ne suis pas heureux »

Quatre qui le regarde maintenant, lui fait un petit sourire en coin.

« Et Réléna ? »

« Quoi Réléna ! »

« Elle te tourne autour depuis quelques semaines si je ne m'abuse, hein ! »

Heero rougit un peu.

« Oui… Je l'ai laissée faire pour rendre Duo jaloux »

« QUOI ! »

« Shut, n'hurle pas ! Tu vas le réveiller. Je lui ai dit, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas fou non plus »

« Ah !… Et que comptes-tu faire pour Réléna ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben oui… Tu vas quand même pas la laisser continuer son petit jeu ! »

Heero éclate de rire, ce qui réveille Duo.

« Pourquoi tu ris, Heechan ? »

Duo baille et s'étire.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien… Alors, pourquoi tu rigoles ?»

« C'est à cause de Quatre, il m'a dit un truc trop drôle… »

« Ah ! Oui… et c'est quoi ce truc si drôle ? »

« Je lui ai juste demandé s'il allait laisser Réléna lui tourner autour, et là il s'est mis à rire comme un idiot »

« Hé, je ne suis pas un idiot Winner ! »

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ma question… »

« Moi, il m'a dit qu'il allait arrêter ! »

Heero sourit…

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je rigole »

Les deux.

« Ba ! Pourquoi alors ? »

Ils se regardent. C'est dingue comme parfois ils avaient les mêmes initiatives… Heero éclate à nouveau de rire, la situation était trop comique malgré les circonstances.

« Mais arrête de rire et dis-nous en quoi la question est si drôle que ça ! »

Heero se calme et leur explique.

« Vous connaissez Réléna depuis combien d'années tous les deux ? »

« Heu,… depuis 5 ans. Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

« Quatre, moi je la connais depuis 2 ans. Soit depuis que je travaille pour toi et j'ai tout de suite vu… »

« Mais vu quoi ! Pour une fois je suis dépassé par la situation. Tu nous expliques là car ça commence à me gonfler. »

« Ok… Vous êtes prêt ? On va dire que oui… Alors… »

« Heechan tu vas nous le dire oui ou non ! »

« Calme-toi mon ange »

« Ton ange va se transformer en démon si tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu as vu et pas nous ! »

« Réléna est lesbienne »

Il est dommage que personne n'ait pu prendre une photo dans la voiture à cette instant pour immortaliser cette belle expression de surprise sur le visage des deux passagers.

Après une bonne minute de silence…

« Non ! Sans déc ! »

« Oui, Duo, elle aime les femmes. Et depuis 2 mois elle sort avec une personne de la boite »

« Je rêve ! C'est pas une agence matrimoniale ma société. Et moi ! J'en ai marre… Qui au fait ? »

«Ça, c'est à elle de vous le dire, pas à moi »

« Ben, tu nous as bien dit qu'elle aimait les filles ! »

« Oui… Mais elle ne l'a jamais caché , même si elle ne s'affiche pas comme toi et moi, ou même toi quand tu es avec quelqu'un »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu en 5 ans ! Je n'en reviens pas… Bon, j'ai la réponse à ma question »

« Attends un peu ! Ça veut dire qu'elle ne te tournait pas réellement autour et toi tu m'as laissé le croire. Méchant… »

Puis Duo, dans toute sa maturité, lui tire la langue.

« Je vais me venger mon ange ! »

« Ouais. Si tu veux. Je veux un bisou quand on arrivera à l'aéroport pour te faire pardonner »

« Oui, je te ferai plein de bisous… »

« Oui, ben, vous attendrez que je sois dans le Jet ! Moi, je n'ai personne à qui faire des bisous… »

« Le pilote ! »

« Beurk… Duo t'es fou. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point-là »

Duo est mort de rire à son tour.

« Il est si moche, le pilote ? »

« Non, Heero. Le pilote est d'une beauté frappante »

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« Simple. Le pilot est une femme »

« Oh ! Désolé Quatre… »

« Oui, moi aussi. En homme, elle serait tout à fait mon type »

« Vraiment ! »

« Attends de la voir, Heechan et tu comprendras ! »

Quatre repart dans ses pensées. Duo qui, depuis son réveil, s'est attaché dernier Heero, tend son bras droit pour jouer avec les cheveux courts dans la nuque de celui-ci. Le conducteur reste toujours attentif à la route, malgré les chatouilles dans son cou .

A 19 heures, ils arrivent enfin à destination. Ils se rendent au hangar de la Winner Company, le Jet les y attend avec un steward ainsi que le pilote et un co-pilote.

« Pas mal le steward… »

« DUO ! »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Gare à tes fesses si tu touches… »

Duo attire Heero à lui et l'embrasse.

« Je n'y toucherai pas, je suis chasse gardée, mon amour »

Il l'embrasse à nouveau avec plus de passion. C'est tout neuf pour Heero, et il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

« Je vous avais demandé d'attendre que je sois dans le Jet. Traîtres ! »

Leurs lèvres se séparent…

« Je dois avouer que Duo a raison, il est très beau. Blond, aux yeux bleus, jeune en plus, très jeune, une vraie tentation vivante… »

« Hé ! »

Duo lui lance un coup de coude dans les côtes par la même occasion.

« Mais il n'est pas aussi beau que toi mon ange, avec tes cheveux longs couleur miel, l'iris de tes yeux si unique et ta petite taille. Tu es le seul à mes yeux. »

« Heechan…. Hé ! Je n'ai pas une petite taille ! »

« Si »

« QUATRE ! »

« De toute manière, ce n'est pas mon type d'homme »

« Et c'est quoi ton type ! Ah oui, le pilote… »

Heero regarde dans la direction où se trouvent les deux autres personnes.

« Euh… Il y a deux femmes ! Laquelle ? »

« Brune aux yeux verts. J'adore les yeux verts ! Mais chez un homme… Bon je vais m'installer. Heero, ouvre le coffre, le steward se chargera des sacs, Duo viendra me chercher pour te dire au revoir, je dois encore appeler une de mes sœurs »

Il les laisse continuer de se bécoter et s'avance vers le pilote, seule personne qu'il connaissait, les deux autres étant de nouveaux employés.

« Bonsoir, Sophie »

« Bonsoir, Mr Winner. Je vous présente Saki Ichukawa, ma co-pilote »

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mr Winner »

« Moi de même Saki. Je peux vous appeler ainsi ? »

« Bien sûr, Mr Winner »

« Et voici notre nouveau steward, Andrew Colin »

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Winner »

« Tout comme moi. Vous avez un accent… Anglais dirait-on ! »

« Oui monsieur, je suis anglais, de Liverpool plus exactement »

« Vous parlez le français couramment ? »

« Oui monsieur, le poste l'exige »

« Sophie est intransigeante à ce que je vois »

Le steward lui sourit.

« Vous allez bien vous entendre avec Duo. Il ne parlait pas un mot de français avant d'arriver en France quand il avait 4 ans, je crois. Par chance, il a pu continuer à parler et appendre sa langue natale à tout moment, tout en apprenant le français. Une vraie pipelette américaine quand il s'y met. Mais les circonstances qui nous font aller à Pékin ne sont pas réjouissantes, donc ce n'est peut-être pas aujourd'hui que vous le découvrirez… Sophie ! »

« Oui, Quatre ? »

« Que t'a dit Hilde ? »

« Tout… Nous resterons tous les trois à Pékin et quant elle aura la confirmation que les enfants rentrent avec vous, elle fait le nécessaire pour qu'une hôtesse nous rejoigne pour le retour »

« Elle pense vraiment à tout… Elle est formidable »

« Comment va Duo ? »

« Il a connu des jours meilleurs. Mais il n'est plus seul aujourd'hui »

« Oui nous avons vu… Ils sont très mignons tous les deux. Encore deux hommes en moins pour nous les femmes »

Quatre rigole, Sophie avait le dont de le faire rire.

« Je vais m'installer. La ligne téléphonique est opérationnelle ? »

« Oui. Elle sera coupée au moment du décollage comme d'habitude »

« Merci Sophie »

Quatre monte dans le Jet.

Sophie et Saki discutent, et Andrew se dirige vers Heero et Duo, il tousotte.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je voudrais juste récupérer les bagages pour le contrôle de la douane qui ne devrait plus tarder »

Heero et Duo se séparent, rouges de honte de se faire prendre en pleine action de baiser avec mains baladeuses de la part de Duo.

« Oui, bien sûr, je vous ouvre le coffre tout de suite »

« Excusez-nous, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur »

« Vous êtes anglais ? »

« Oui, monsieur »

« Voilà le coffre est ouvert, on peut vous laisser ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur »

« Duo viens ! »

« A tout à l'heure… et quel est votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Andrew Colin, votre steward pour ce voyage »

« Enchanté Andrew, je suis Duo Maxwell et voici Mr Heero Yuy qui s'impatiente que je ne vienne pas. Je vous laisse à tout de suite »

Duo rejoint Heero et ils s'éloignent un peu plus pour se mettre à l'abri des regardes indiscrets.

« Tu es fâché Heechan ! »

« Non, mon ange… Je te veux juste à moi tout seul avant que tu ne rejoignes Quatre »

Il enfuit son visage dans le cou de Duo.

« Tu sens bon… »

Duo passe ses mains autour de son cou et se laisse aller à l'étreinte alors qu'Heero prend sa taille dans ses bras. Il le soulève jusqu'à son visage et l'embrasse.

« Tu m'appelles tous les jours. Vous nous confirmez pour les enfants, tu me dis si tu veux quelque chose de particulier dans l'appartement pendant ton absence »

Il le repose à terre, mais le garde dans ses bras.

« Quant vous rentrerez, je vous préparerai un succulent repas, tu devras me dire ce que les enfants et toi vous voulez manger et… Ah ! je vais devoir faire les courses… Que mange ta chatte ? Je n'ai jamais fait de couses pour un chat et je sais que certains chats ne mangent pas n'importe quoi… »

« Heechan ! »

« Hum ? »

« Calme toi ! Je te téléphonerai deux fois par jours, dès que nous savons pour les enfants, je t'appelle. Pour les courses, vois avec Anne »

« Anne ? »

« Oui. C'est elle qui me fait tout depuis plus de 3 ans. Sorry, jamais le temps… »

« Duo, il va falloir que tout cela change à ton retour, surtout si tu as les enfants avec toi »

« Oui je sais… Tu m'y aideras ? Pour Peluche, elle est folle de croquettes, attention croquettes de marque, et elle ne mange que du Gourmet 3 étoiles, les toutes petites boites… Pas de lait, que de l'eau. Mais Anne le sait bien donc ne t'inquiète pas… Heechan !'

« Oui, mon ange ? »

« Je lui ai dit que tu… Enfin que tu allais venir vivre avec les enfants et moi si j'en ai la garde, donc… »

« Donc elle va prévoir les course en fonction de nous tous »

« Voui ! Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, je lui donnerai une liste de ce que je veux. Mais que les choses soient claires, je ne veux plus de ça après ton retour ! Il faut que les enfants te voient plus de 10 minutes par jour, d'accord ? »

« Oui, d'accord… Je t'aime Heechan »

Duo soupire de bien être.

« Je t'aime tant…»

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Je verrai avec Anne pour les courses, petit démon »

Le temps passa trop vite et 19 h 45 étaient déjà là.

Ils revinrent jusqu'au Jet et Duo allait y pénétrer pour aller chercher Quatre quand il stoppa son action et retourna auprès d'Heero.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié avec tous ces événements… »

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Tu as bien vu le pilote ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, pourquoi ? »

« Si tu as l'occasion de croiser le nouveau directeur marketing, regarde-le bien, tu comprendras en partie pourquoi il a eu le poste en plus de ses compétences… Pas contre, je ne sais pas s'il aime les femmes ou les hommes, et encore moins s'il a une famille, c'est l'une des règles principales de la société. On verra bien ! »

Puis Duo va chercher Quatre qui est toujours au téléphone avec sa sœur.

« Quatre ! Excuse-moi mais l'heure du décollage approche ! »

Il lui répond par un petit signe de main.

« Shiryana, je dois te laisser Duo est venu me chercher… Oui, je te rappelle dés notre retour… Oui, Je t'embrasse très fort… Oui… SHIRYANA, je t'aime bisous »

Duo sourit. Shiryana est de loin la sœur la plus proche de Quatre. C'est elle qui lui a tout appris mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

« Allons dire au revoir à Heero bien que toi tu as dû déjà le faire, hein… Vu comment tu es rouge cela ne fait aucun doute »

Il ébouriffe les cheveux de Duo au passage et sort saluer Heero avant que leur steward ne leur dise de prendre place à bord du Jet pour le décollage.

Il salue Heero comme il se doit, Duo l'embrasse une dernière fois et ils retournent vers l'avion juste au moment où Andrew fit son apparition à la porte de celui-ci. Un dernier petit signe de la main de la part de Duo à l'attention de son amour et la porte du Jet se referme sur Andrew.

5 minutes plus tard, le Jet roule vers la piste 8 pour prendre son envol vers Pékin.

Une demi heure plus tard le Jet était dans les airs.

Le steward s'approcha d'eux.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, messieurs ? »

« Oui merci, je voudrais bien un verre de coca cola s'il vous plaît »

« Oui moi aussi Andrew. Vous servirez le dîner dans combien de temps ? »

« Dans 40 minutes environ, dés que le pilote m'en donnera l'autorisation Mr Winner »

« Merci Andrew »

Le steward se redit dans l'espace qui lui était réservé pour aller préparer les boissons à ses passagers. Puis il les servit avec une assiette de petits gâteaux salés.

« Duo ! »

Duo était parti et revient à l'appel de son nom.

« Hein ? Oh ! Excuse-moi j'étais… »

« Parti dans ton monde »

« Voui… Scus, Quatre »

« C'est pas grave ma puce »

« Quatre, si tu m'appelles « puce » devant les enfants, je fais courir la rumeur à notre retour que tu es devenu hétéro ! »

« Fais ça et tu auras droit à une visite de ma sœur Leïlya »

« Oh non pas elle !… La dernière fois, j'ai mis trois jours pour défaire toutes les petites nattes qu'elle m'avait fait dans les cheveux. Encore une chance que tu n'avais pas de robes chez toi sinon elle m'aurait aussi travesti. Pouff… c'est la plus obsédée de toutes tes sœurs par mon physique androgyne »

Quatre est mort de rire. C'est vrai que lors de la dernière visite de sa sœur, Duo avait eu le malheur de venir le vendredi soir pour un dossier à finir en urgence.

Leïlya lui avait sauté dessus et lui, tout gentil qu'il était, l'avait laissée le coiffer durant presque deux heures. Quand Duo avant vu le résultat, il aurait tué la sœur de Quatre s'il avait pu. Discutant avec Quatre, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle lui faisait.

Au final, on ne vit pas Duo au bureau avant le mardi matin avec les cheveux attachés en catogan. La première fois d'ailleurs.

3 jours plus tard, Heero l'invitait à dîner le soir même pour la première fois. Comment oublier cette histoire impossible !

Quatre qui s'était calmé…

« Je trouverais bien une autre vengeance pour toi ma puce »

« Je te brancherai avec Barton ! »

« Pas de problèmes, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne dormira pas dans la baignoire ! »

Pensée de Duo : _Je le savais_.

Duo souriait comme un idiot.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça… ça fait peur. Non sérieusement, je voulais te poser une question ! »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Combien d'heures de vol pour aller à Pékin ? »

« Oh ! Mais oui c'est la première fois que tu y vas… En vol régulier, suivant les compagnies aériennes, 9h45 à 10h… Le jet lui devrait mettre 9h20 à 9h40 je pense, grand maximum »

Duo boit son verre de coca d'un trait.

« Mange un petit gâteau Duo »

« Je n'ai pas faim »

« Duo… Je n'ai pas envie que tu refasses un ulcère »

« Tu n'as rien dit à Heero, j'espère ? »

« Non, j'ai assez parlé, je crois »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis grâce à toi… »

« Quoi ? Quoi, grâce à moi, hein ! »

« Il va venir vivre à la maison, il emménage pendant mon absence »

Quatre se lève d'un coup en faisant un signe de victoire avec ses bras et en hurlant un « YAOU » de joie. Duo sourit face à la réaction de son ami depuis le temps qu'il lui disait de foncer et de moins se prendre la tête.

« Je suis content, mais content… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

« J'en ai une petite idée… Ta chemise n'est plus dans ton pantalon tellement tu t'agites dans tous les sens »

Quatre se rassoit aussi vite et se penche vers Duo.

« Personne ne m'a vu ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Quatre prend un air aristocrate.

« J'ai une réputation à préserver moi ! »

Duo le regarde avec de grands yeux et éclate de rire suivi par Quatre.

« Imbécile… Ah ah ah ! Que tu es bête par moments… Tu as perdu ta réputation il y a bien longtemps dans une boite de striptease gays… Je revois la tête de Wufei quand tu lui as fait le nu intégral. J'était plié de rire »

« J'ai cru qu'il allait me castrer… »

« Faut dire aussi… Quelle idée d'emmener un hétéro dans une boite gays pour un enterrement de vie de garçon… Il va beaucoup me manquer Quatre… »

Duo, avec des larmes plein les yeux, se jette dans les bras de Quatre qui le réceptionne sans difficulté. Il lui caresse les cheveux en le serrant avec son autre bras.

« Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ma puce »

« Non, ce sont de bons souvenirs… Je peux rester un peu dans tes bras, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Duo »

Quatre l'embrasse sur les cheveux et le berce. 10 minutes plus tard, le steward s'approcha d'eux pour leur dire qu'il pouvait leur servir le dîner.

« Mr Winner, je peux vous servir le dîner maintenant si vous le désirez… Tout va bien avec Mr Maxwell ? »

« Oui. J'ai dit une chose qui lui a rappelé pourquoi nous allons à Pékin, une maladresse de ma part. Il vient jute de s'endormir dans mes bras »

« Je peux faire quelque chose, Monsieur ? »

« Oui. Pourriez-vous servir le dîner dans une petit heure et m'apporter une couverture pour nous recouvrir, s'il vous plaît Andrew ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je vais vous apporter tout de suite une couverture et je reviendrai voir vers 22h30 pour savoir si vous voulez dîner »

« Merci Andrew »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Andrew revient avec une grande couverture couleur anthracite qu'il plia en deux et déposa sur le dos de Duo et les épaules de Quatre. Puis il les laissa. Quatre continua les caresses qu'il lui faisait dans le dos pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, et il pose sa joue sur le haut de sa tête.

Quatre s'endormit à son tour.

Il sentit une légère secousse sur son épaule droite… Il ouvre péniblement les yeux. Le Jet est plongé dans une semi-pénombre et il voit Andrew lui sourire.

« Mr Winner, je m'excuse de vous réveiller mais Sophie m'a demandé de le faire. Il est 23 heures et il semble que vous lui avez dit que Mr Maxwell devait impérativement dîner »

« Oui… Merci Andrew… Je… Je vais réveiller Duo. Vous pouvez laisser les lumières comme cela le temps que je le fasse ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Je vais préparer votre dîner et je vous le sers dans 10 minutes »

« Très bien. Merci Andrew »

Une fois seul, Quatre caresse la joue de Duo tout en lui parlant doucement.

« Duo, ma puce… Il faut te réveiller, un bon dîner va bientôt nous être servi. Aller la belle au bois dormant, il faut te réveiller… »

Duo bouge légèrement.

« Hum… Encore un peu, Heechan… »

Quatre sourit. Il y a de l'espoir s'il croit être dans les bras d'Heero dans son sommeil.

« Ce n'est pas Heero, ma puce. C'est Quatre, et nous sommes dans le Jet pour Pékin »

Duo se redresse les yeux papillotants et les joues toutes roses et chaudes d'avoir dormi sur le torse de Quatre.

« ça va ? »

« Oui… »

Il sourit à Quatre et lui fait un petit bisous sur la joue.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon sommeil Quatchou »

« Duo ! Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis plus de 6 ans ! »

« Tu ne veux pas ! »

« Si. J'aime bien ce surnom. Mais pas au bureau, d'accord ? »

« Voui. On va manger ? »

« Oui, on va manger »

« Mais, j'ai… »

« DUO… »

Duo sursaute. Quatre lui crie rarement dessus. Quatre soupire au regard perdu de son ami.

« Duo, il faut que tu manges. Heero te l'a déjà dit. Ne pas manger ne changera rien. Alors même si tu ne manges pas tout le repas, fais un effort, s'il te plaît. Pour moi, pour Heero et pour les enfants »

Duo soupire à son tour et ramasse la couverture qui était tombée au sol et la plie, puis la pose sur le siège libre à côté de Quatre.

« D'accord. Je vais manger un peu. Mais tu me promets de ne pas me forcer à tout finir ! »

« Oui, je te le promets »

Andrew arrive avec un chariot à roulette où se trouvent deux repas et diverses boissons. Duo retourne à sa place et le dîner leur est servi.

Une fois le repas fini, Andrew débarrassa les plateaux. Quatre était content. Duo avait mangé au moins la moitié du repas. Il était fatigué. Quatre installa le siège de Duo de façon à ce qu'il s'allonge et il le recouvrit avec la couverture. Andrew revient avec deux oreillers de taille moyenne et une autre couverture. Quatre le remercia et plaça un des oreillers sous la tête de Duo qui dormait déjà. Puis il alla s'allonger à son tour. Il restait à peu prêt 5 à 6 heures de vol, autant en profiter pour dormir aussi.

05h25 du martin, heure locale de Paris.

« Mr Winner… Mr Winner, nous allons bientôt atterrir »

« Hum… Oui. Un instant… »

Quatre se relève doucement, la lumière de l'appareil est éteinte mais la lumière du jour passe à travers les hublots où les stores ne sont qu'à demi fermés.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 5h25 à Paris, mais ici il est 12h25 »

« Oh, j'ai oublié le décalage horaire… Merci Andrew, je me charge de Duo »

« Je reviendrai vous prévenir lorsque nous amorcerons l'atterrissage. Les lignes téléphoniques seront de nouveau coupées à ce moment-là »

« Merci »

Andrew repart, Quatre s'étire et va doucement réveiller Duo qui dort comme un bébé, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Duo ? »

« Hum… »

« On est bientôt arrivé »

« Hum… Oui, je me lève Quatchou… »

Quatre retourne à son siège, le remet en position assise, pose la couverture et l'oreiller sur le siège juste à côté, après tout Andrew pourra la plier, il aura tout le temps pour ça. Quatre rajuste sa chemise dans son pantalon et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant de quelque chose.

Duo pendant ce court lapse de temps s'était lui aussi étiré et il se frottait les yeux, assis sur son siège. Quatre rigole en le voyant.

« Quoi ? »

Quatre s'approche après avoir pris dans la poche intérieur de la veste de Duo un peigne, qu'il avait trouvé en cherchant les clés de son appartement.

« Tourne-toi je vais te refaire ta natte. Elle est dans tous les sens, tu vas faire peur au douanier Chinois »

Duo s'exécute et lui présente son dos. Une fois la natte refaite, il se lève et rajuste à son tour ses vêtements.

« J'aimerais bien prendre une douche… »

« Oui, moi aussi. On va passer à notre Hôtel avant de se rendre chez l'Avocat, il nous attend chez les Chang vers 16 heures pour le retour des enfants de l'école. Hilde et lui ont convenu que cela était préférable pour les enfants »

« Oui, ils ont eu raison… Quatre !… »

« Oui ? »

« On pourra les ramener à l'Hôtel le soir avec nous ? »

« Oui bien sûr, mais s'ils veulent rester dans leur maison, on devra y venir. Surtout toi Duo »

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! … Je ne suis pas encore prêt… Quatre, ne me laisse pas tout seul dans la maison… »

« Hé, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Je n'ai pas fait tous ses kilomètres pour me retrouver tout seul dans un hôtel avec une pilote sexy, une co-pilote qui n'a rien à envier au pilote et un steward qui va sûrement suivre les deux autres bombes sexuelles »

Duo rigola à la tirade que venait de lui sortir Quatre. Celui-ci était fier de lui, il avait réussi à le faire oublier momentanément sa peur de se retrouver seul. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul durant leur séjour en Chine. Sauf pour la douche et le dodo.

Andrew arriva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur annonça qu'ils allaient atterrir dans 15 minutes environs. Il remit en position le siège de Duo et les pria de bien vouloir s'asseoir et d'attacher leur ceinture.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une voiture avec chauffeur qui les menait à leur hôtel. Arrivés à celui-ci, ils furent conduits à la suite la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel avec trois chambres. Hilde avait vraiment tout prévu…

Ils allèrent chacun dans une des chambres qui avaient un grand lit, et direction la salle de bain. Avec 7 heures de décalage par rapport à Paris, il était 06h45 du matin. Donc autant prendre une bonne douche, ils téléphoneront juste après.

Une fois lavés et habillés de vêtements propres, ils se rejoignirent au salon. Il était 14h20.

« J'appelle Heechan de ma chambre et je reviens vite. Tu te charges d'Hilde ? »

« Oui… Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non »

« D'accord… je t'attends ici, vas appeler ton chéri… »

« Quatre… »

« Oui ? »

« Demande à Hilde comment va Peluche… »

Quatre sourit. Sa chatte. Son bébé depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée il y a deux ans en allant jeter sa poubelle un soir, à moitié mort de faim et de froid tellement elle était petite. Elle avait tout juste deux mois, lui avait dit le vétérinaire de « SOS vétérinaires » qu'il avait fait venir chez lui.

« Oui, ma puce, je demande des nouvelles de Peluche. Aller, vas biper ton homme »

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et file dans sa chambre.

Une demi heure plus tard, Duo refit surface, mais le sourire n'y était pas. Quatre se lève aussitôt et s'approche de lui.

« Qui a-t-il ! Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non, tout va bien… C'est pas ça… Il reste une demi heure avant qui nous allions voir les enfants et j'ai peur de pas y arriver »

Quatre soupire et le prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Duo pose sa tête sur son épaule et passe ses mains derrière le dos de celui-ci.

« Duo… Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Je suis là. Heero sera là, à tes côtés, à ton retour et les enfants ont vraiment besoin de ton amour. Ils viennent de perdre leurs parents, tu es le seul qu'il leur reste… Puce ! Regarde-moi… Je t'aime, Heero t'aime encore plus que moi et les enfants t'aiment depuis leur naissance. Alors, tu vas y arriver et si tu n'y arrives pas, tu as le droit de pleurer tout comme les petits. Vous vous ferez des câlins pour vous réconforter ensembles… Je t'aime, petit frère »

Duo le regarde avec des yeux brillants et Quatre lui fait un léger petit bisou sur les lèvres puis sur le front. Comme Wufei lui avait appris un jour alors que Duo était triste et que lui ne savait pas comment lui montrer qu'il l'aime comme un grand frère.

Duo le remercia. Quatre ne l'avait plus réconforté de cette manière depuis qu'il sortait avec Heero. La natte de Duo n'était pas faite, Quatre lui demanda d'aller chercher sa brosse et quand celui-ci revient avec, il lui brossa les cheveux plus de 5 minutes et refit la natte.

Le temps passait trop vite et l'heure de se rendre chez les Chang était arrivée.

_**OWARI…II**_

_**Toujours une suite ?** (Oui, oui, oui… Allez les lecteurs, tous ensembles : S'il te plait, Cat…. Hlo)_

_**Catirella**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'essayer… Pouff, la vie est trop injuste.

_Catirella : Hlo ! toujours merci pour Duo. Il est tout content avec les gâteaux que je lui fais. Et toi ? tout se passe bien aces Heechan ?… _

_Hlo : Je suis super mature.. je boude… Heechan est merveilleux, tantôt tendre, tantôt volcanique, … Le super pied ! Mais j'ai plus les deuuuuuux………… T'étais pas sensée me le rendre dimanche ? T'es sûre que tu veux que je continue à corriger ? (oui, oui, c'est un chantage !)_

_Catirella : Pour Dudule… Ce soir ta pas oublier ! …Et n'oubli pas Heero… _

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa

Genre : Ben pas de genre spécialement.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_J'aime bien la puce.. _

_Et je me répète : Quatre est un homme, un vrai ! (heu… l'ange gardien là, le prêt de Quatre c'est UNE soirée, t'as de la chance que j'étais dans un bon jour…)_

Et on entend enfin le son de la voix de Trowa… Il est totalement OCC ! Vous voilà prévenus, ne vous effrayez pas. Il est super sympa comme ça

_Et Duo…. Troooop attachant ! Vive mon chéri !_

_Je m'excuse pour le temps de correction… C'est entièrement ma faute si cette fic a mis si longtemps pour être publiée. Attention, je l'adore ! C'est une de mes préférée. Demandez à Cat, je suis une puce électrique à chaque nouveau chapitre. Mais vous avez vu la longueur ? Je stresse à chaque fois. Ça me prend des heures à corriger… Au secours ! _

_Une béta lectrice qui appelle à l'aide_

Note de l'auteur : Bien… Vous avez l'air d'aimer cette fiction alors on y va pour le trois. _« Hlo…Respire et reste détend toi…! ». Biz, Cat _

**

* * *

**

oo**W**oo

**WINNER Company III**

oo**W**oo

La voiture les conduit maintenant chez les Chang. Dans moins de 5 minutes ils y seront.

Duo joue avec sa natte, signe de nervosité, et Quatre le regarde avec beaucoup de peine pour lui.

Pensée de Quatre : « Faites qu'il y arrive… Ma puce, tu dois trouver le courage en toi… Toi seul peut y arriver… »

Perdu plus au moins dans leurs pensées respective, ils sursautent quand le véhicule s'arrête devant une maison typiquement Chinoise. Duo ne bouge pas et Quatre lui caresse les cheveux.

« Allez Duo… Il faut descendre maintenant… »

« Oui… Je descends… »

Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture et se dirigent vers l'entrée de la maison.

Quatre frappe à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, une femme vient leur ouvrir en s'inclinant.

« Bienvenue à vous messieurs. Maître Yichang vous attend avec les enfants » _En Chinois_

Quatre ne comprend pas un traître mot.

« Merci de votre obligeance Madame, nous vous suivons » _En Chinois_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Et que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« Elle nous a souhaité la bienvenue et nous a prévenu que Maître Yichang nous attend avec les enfants… Je l'ai remerciée et là, nous la suivons… »

« Merci. J'aurais dû prendre option Chinois au lieu de Suédois ! »

« Baka… Et ça c'est Japonais, pas du Chinois ! »

« Et idiot c'est quelle langue ? »

« Les enfants ! Comme ils ont changé… »

Duo ne peut retenir ses larmes à leur vue. Les deux enfants se précipitent dans les bras de leur oncle qui est maintenant à genoux.

Les enfants ensembles « TONTON DUO…… »

Ils se jettent dans sur lui en pleurant. Quatre pleure à son tour, la femme a préféré prendre congé et Maître Yichang a les yeux qui brillent.

L'avocat leur laisse le temps de se retrouver. Des câlins, des bisous et surtout un besoin de chaleur paternelle de la part des deux petits bouts de chou.

Duo les couvre de baisers et les serre très fort dans ses bras.

« Tonton Duo, pas si fort ! J'arrive plus à respirer moi… »

Duo sourit. Chun lane, du haut de ses 4 ans, était toute mignonne. Elle avait une petite robe jaune vichy, typiquement Européenne, et Wang, qui avait 6 ans, portait un superbe ensemble short et chemise. Sûrement l'uniforme de l'école où il devait être inscrit.

« Tonton… »

« Oui mon poussin ? »

« On va rester avec toi hein ?… On ne veut plus rester tous seuls dans la maison… Chun lane , elle a peur et moi aussi… Tu vas nous emmener avec toi, hein, dis ?… »

Duo ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne sait pas ce que Wufei et Meiran ont exactement demandé dans leur testament. Il lève les yeux vers Maître Yichang qui les regardait. Et celui-ci lui fait oui d'un hochement de tête. Duo ferme les yeux dans un soulagement, puis les rouvre.

« Oui mes chéris… Vous allez rester avec moi ! Je vais vous ramener avec moi à notre hôtel et ensuite en France. Vous voulez bien venir en France ? »

Une seule voix « OUI ! »

Les enfants sont blottis dans les bras de Duo, le sourire aux lèvres, et des larmes coulent le long de leurs joues si petites.

« Mes amours, je dois, avec tonton Quatre, parler à Maître Yichang. Vous voulez bien aller jouer dans le jardin pendant ce temps-là ? »

Ils regardent en direction de Quatre qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réellement vu. Ils laissent Duo pour aller sauter dans les bras de Quatre qui les réceptionna tous les deux.

« Tonton Quatre, tu es là aussi ! »

« Oui Wang je suis là ! Tonton Duo avait besoin d'un traducteur de Chinois… »

« Mais tonton… Tu ne parles pas Chinois… »

« Oh ! Oui ! Tu as raison Chun lane. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureux de vous avoir dans mes bras tous les deux… »

Il les embrasse et les enfants lui rendent ses bisous.

Il les repose au sol.

« Allez jouer maintenant. On vous rejoint dés que nous avons fini avec Maître Yichang. »

Wang tient sa petite sœur par la main.

« Tonton Duo ?… »

« Oui Wang ? »

« Vous partez pas sans nous hein !… On veut plus dormir ici sans papa et maman… »

Duo se retient de pleurer.

« Non, mon cœur… On ne partira pas sans vous. Promis. »

Wang et Chun lane lui font un grand sourire et ils se dirigent vers le jardin.

« Maître Yichang, je pense que vous avez compris qui est qui. »

« Oui M. Maxwell. Et je suis heureux de voir que M. et Mme Chang ont confié leurs héritiers à une personne digne de leur donner tout l'amour dont ils auront besoin au fil du temps… »

« Merci. Bien que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire à leur place… »

« Je comprends… Si nous nous asseyons ? Nous serions mieux pour parler des dernières volontés de M. et Mme Chang concernant leurs enfants et leurs biens. »

Ils prirent place tous les trois. La femme, qui était en fait la nourrice des enfants, leur apporta du thé avec des gâteaux. Duo lui demanda si elle pouvant préparer deux valises ou sacs de vêtements, photos, doudous et jouets pour les enfants. Elle lui dit que « Oui » et prit de nouveau congé.

Maître Yichang leur lut le testament et leur expliqua les circonstances de leur décès.

« Ils m'ont tout légué mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien donné à leurs enfants ? … »

Les lois sont différentes ici M. Maxwell. Je pense qu'en faisant cela, ils ont pensé que vous protégeriez au mieux leur héritage ainsi que cette maison… »

« Oui je comprends… Je prendrai toutes les dispositions dès mon retour en France. Par contre, je souhaiterais que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez des biens ici en Chine. Si vous le voulez bien Maître Yichang. »

« C'est un grand honneur M. Maxwell et j'accepte avec joie… »

« Bien. Voilà au moins un point de réglé. Pour la maison, ne changez rien… Je veux que lorsque nous reviendrons ils retrouvent tout comme aujourd'hui. Maintenez les dépendances et la maison propres, je vous ferai parvenir l'argent nécessaire à son entretien, ainsi que pour celui de leurs sépultures, tous les ans »

« Oui M. Maxwell, tout sera fait selon vos désirs… »

« Merci Maître Yichang. »

Quatre n'a rien dit. Il n'avait rien à ajouter, juste être au côté de Duo, dont il est très fier à cet instant. Il se contenta de les écouter en buvant son thé et en mangent des petits gâteaux.

« Je peux emmener les enfants avec moi ? J'ai pris votre hochement de tête pour un oui … »

« Oui bien sûr vous pouvez les emmener avec vous. Je suppose qu'ils n'iront plus à l'école maintenant ? »

« Non, ils n'iront plus à l'école ici… Nous allons profiter de notre séjour avec eux, le temps que les derniers papiers soient prêts ainsi que leur visa. Nous allons faire plusieurs choses avec eux… »

« Comme aller sur la sépulture de leurs parents… »

« Oui je comprends M. Winner et je vous ferai prévenir à votre hôtel dès que tous les documents seront prêts. »

Il donne à Duo un trousseau de clé.

« Ce sont les clés de la maison ainsi que celle de l'autre voiture… »

« Je n'ai pas pensé à la deuxième voiture ! »

« Je la ferai entretenir, ne vous inquiétez pas, de cette façon, lorsque vous viendrez, vous aurez un moyen pour vous déplacer. »

« Merci Maître Yichang… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier d'avoir pris toutes les dispositions pour les enfants depuis le décès de leurs parents… »

« Moi j'ai une petite idée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Donnez-moi des nouvelles des enfants régulièrement avec quelques photos si cela vous est possible… Je me suis attaché à eux. Je n'ai pas de petits enfants et je n'en aurai jamais, hélas. Mon fils unique est mort lui aussi dans un accident de voiture, donc je suis à même de comprendre la douleur des enfants ainsi que la vôtre… »

« Je suis désolé pour votre fils. Mais il n'y a aucun problème, je prendrai vos coordonnées lorsque nous nous reverrons et je vous donnerai les miennes, puisque celles sur le testament ne sont plus les bonnes … »

« J'en serais ravi. Bien, je vais prendre congé… Je vous laisse le soin de dire à la nourrice ce que vous avez convenu pour elle. Bonne fin de journée à vous Messieurs… »

« A vous aussi Maître Yichang et encore merci pour tout… »

« Au revoir Maître Yichang à dans quelques jours. »

Puis il prit congé en laissant Quatre et Duo ensembles dans le salon. Pendant que Duo regarde en direction de l'endroit où Maître Yichang avait disparu, Quatre prend un petit gâteau dans une de ses mains.

« Duo… »

« Oui ? »

« Ouvre la bouge ! »

Duo qui n'a pas envie de réfléchir s'exécute.

Quatre lui fourre le gâteau dans celle-ci et lui referme avec un doigt sous le menton.

« Mâche ! »

« Mouifch !…. »

Duo est obligé de mâcher le gâteau et de l'avaler.

« QUATRE !… »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas faim…Ecoute, Duo ! Je n'ai rien dit quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais faim à l'hôtel, quand tu m'as répondu non… Tu as bu ton thé sans rien manger. Alors, c'est pas un petit gâteau qui va te tuer ! Et que vas-tu dire aux enfants quand il sera l'heure de passer à table ce soir s'ils te dissent « J'ai pas faim », hein ? Dit moi, toi qui est l'adulte, que vas-tu leur dire ? « C'est bien, ne mangez pas » ? Combien de temps, dis moi, combien de temps vas-tu les laisser sans rien dans le ventre ? Allez, réponds-moi ! J'attends ! »

Duo baisse la tête. Quatre a raison. Il ne laissera pas les enfants sauter plus d'un repas, et encore…

« Excuse-moi Quatchou, tu as raison… Je ne laisserais pas les enfants faire ce que moi je fais… Pardon Quatchou ! »

Quatre en profita pour prendre un deuxième petit gâteau et lui présenta devant la bouche.

Duo lui sourit et ouvrit celle-ci où le petit gâteau trouva sa place.

« Tu me fais faire le tour des lieux que je ne tombe pas des nues si les enfants me parlent de leur maison… »

Duo qui mâche son petit gâteau.

« Hum hum… »

Il avale.

« Oui… Je te fais visiter et ensuite tu rejoints les enfants dans le jardin pendant que moi je vais parler à la nourrice et lorsque nous viendrons pour qu'elle leur dise au revoir, tu pourras aller demander au chauffeur de mettre leurs affaires dans le coffre de la voiture… »

« Pas de problème, heureusement qu'il parle anglais sinon j'était pas dans le caca moi… »

Duo rigole. C'est vrai que le Suédois pour draguer les superbes spécimens masculins en Suède était très utile. Mais en Chine, son utilité n'existait pas.

Ils firent donc le tour de la maison, Quatre repéra les chambres des enfants et les deux valises prêtes. Duo guida Quatre jusqu'au jardin et les enfants lui sautèrent dessus dès son arrivée.

Duo trouva la nourrice et lui fit part de son attention de la dédommager pour ce qu'elle avait fait, ainsi que pour la perte de son emploi. Il lui dit aussi de se mette en contact avec Maître Yichang pour un éventuel travail. Elle le remercia infiniment, le dédommagement lui permettait de lui laisser le temps de se retourner au vu de la situation.

Tout le monde était dans le jardin maintenant. La nourrice fit ses adieux aux enfants et Quatre alla trouver le chauffeur pour les valises.

Duo avec ses neveu et nièce font une dernière fois le tour de la maison pour la journée.

Il est 17h45, ils sont tous les quatre dans la voiture qui les ramène à l'hôtel.

18h35, ils sont de nouveau dans la suite et les enfants foncent vers la grande baie vitrée pour voir Pékin en hauteur.

Duo et Quatre sourient devant leur émerveillement.

Les valises sont déposées par un employé de l'hôtel dans la chambre qui serra celle des enfants durant leur séjour, et il lui donne un pourboire en dollar. Il avait pensé à prendre ce qui lui restait de son dernier voyage au USA. Demain, il se procurerait des CNY (1).

Il est 11h35 en France, Duo demande à Quatre de rester avec les enfants pendant qu'il appelle Heero.

**Paris**

« Oui, Heero Yuy, je vous écoute… »

_« Heechan, c'est moi ! »_

« Mon ange… ça va ? Alors les enfants ? »

_« Ils sont avec nous… Je suis leur tuteur légal jusqu'à leur majorité, voir sûrement la fin de leurs études ! »_

« Je suis heureux pour toi… Ils vont bien ? «

_« Oui, c'est dur mais… Quatre est là heureusement… »_

« Tu manges ? »

Un blanc…..

« Duo ! … Tu es toujours là ? »

_« Oui, oui, je suis là Heechan… »_

« Duo, j'espère que tu as mangé un peu ! »

_« Je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé…. »_

« DUO ! »

_« Je vais manger ce soir, promis, et je vais faire des efforts. Ne sois pas en colère après moi ! »_

Heero soupire. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, il avait peur de sa colère. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait le faire manger.

« Duo, je ne suis pas en colère… Mais mange un peu… Tu dois donner l'exemple aux enfants… »

_« T'as parlé à Quatchou ou quoi ? Il m'a tenu les mêmes propos, c'est dingue ! »_

« Quatchou ? … C'est quoi ce surnom ? »

_« Oups ! Surtout ne lui dis pas sinon je suis mort, et tu ne veux pas qu'il me tue, hein mon amour ? »_

« Ouais ! Ne change pas de conversation la puce… »

_« Hé ! Pas la puce Heechan… T'as croisé Barton ? »_

Pensée d'Heero : Pourquoi il me pose cette question ?

« Non, pas eu le temps. Je m'occupe plus ou moins de trois postes en même temps, donc je n'ai pas le temps de faire la causette au nouveau… »

_« Bon, ben, ce n'est pas grave… Tu préviens Hilde pour les enfants ? L'avocat nous a dit que dans 4 jours au plus, tous les documents seront prêts ainsi que les visas pour eux. Je serai plus au moins leur nouveau père à ce moment-là… »_

« Je t'aime mon ange… Je peux t'appeler ce soir ? »

_« Bien sûr, mais n'oublie pas le décalage horaire… Appelle sur mon portable au cas ou je serais avec les enfants. Je t'aime aussi Heechan… »_

« Je t'aime Tenshi… A ce soir ! »

_« Oui ! A ce soir mon amour… »_

Heero raccroche et il sourit en pensant à son ange.

Il regarde sa montre, 11h 43. Il prend sa veste et quitte le bureau de Quatre.

« Hilde ! »

« Oui Heero ? »

« Duo vient d'appeler, il a la garde des enfants… »

« Super ! Ils reviennent dans combien de jours ? »

« Quatre jours tout au plus d'après les dires de l'avocat. Je descends voir Réléna, tu nous rejoints pour midi ? »

« Pas de problèmes, je serai là, je passe un coup de fil pour qu'une hôtesse les rejoigne dans 3 jours à leur hôtel et tout, et je descends »

« A tout de suite. »

« Oui… »

Heero prend ce maudit ascenseur et arrive enfin à l'étage souhaité.

« Salut Réléna ! »

« Heero ! Il est déjà midi ? »

« Non, je suis venu aux nouvelles et par la même occasion t'annoncer que Duo était l'heureux tuteur des deux petits bouts… »

« C'est super. Donc, on va pouvoir acheter pleins de jouets et … »

« Oh oh, on se calme ! Tu ne vas pas les pourrir avant qu'ils ne soient déjà là… T'es pire que ma sœur ! »

« Rabat joie ! »

« Réléna, je… ? »

Trowa Barton s'arrête de parler en apercevant un homme dans le bureau de son assistante.

« Excusez-moi, j'ignorais que vous aviez un rendez vous. »

« Non, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous présenter… Heero, je te présente M. Trowa Barton le nouveau directeur marketing… M. Barton, vous avez devant vous M. Heero Yuy notre directeur informatique qui pour le moment officie comme sous-PDG et DRH pour raisons, dirons nous… Hum… Raisons familiales… »

« Baka ! »

« Merci Heero, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… »

Heero tend la main à ce fameux Barton.

« Enchanté, désolé pour hier mais, comme l'a si bien dit votre assistante, des raisons inattendues m'ont fait quitter mon poste initial vers d'autres obligations… »

Pensée de Heero : « Oui… Ben, maintenant que je l'ai vu, je comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment… Celui-là ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser au bien-être des autres au détriment de lui-même… Il faut dire que là, il a fait fort, le type même de Quatre version homme… Reste à savoir si… Homme, il aime ? »

« Je suis ravi moi aussi de vous rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous depuis hier… »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Vraiment ! »

Il regarde Réléna.

« Hé !… Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Trowa rigole et Heero le regarde à nouveau.

« Non, Réléna n'y est pour rien ! Je dirais que la gente féminine de la société est très au fait de votre personne, comme de celle de M. Winner et M. Maxwell. Et le fait que vous ayez dû quitter votre poste pour remplacer au pied levé les deux têtes de la direction, à circuler comme une traînée de poudre et les questions concernant leur absence fussent de tous côtés. »

Heero est stupéfié, ce type parle comme Duo…

« Tout va bien M. Yuy ? »

« Hn !… Oh, oui… J'ai eu l'espace d'un instant l'impression d'avoir Maxwell en face de moi… Whoua ! Vous parlez toujours autant ? »

« Le poste l'exige plus au moins. »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« Trowa ? Je m'absente durant deux heures ce midi, je dois accompagner Heero pour un affaire urgente… »

« Vous êtes ensembles ? »

Réléna éclate de rire.

Pensée d'Heero : « Putain ! Il est direct ce type… J'aime bien. Au moins on tourne pas autour du pot. »

« Non… Nous ne sommes pas ensembles à moins que nous formions un couple à trois… Hilde vient toujours ? »

« Oui. Et tu es une baka… »

« Et de deux… »

Trowa éclate de rire à son tour.

Pensée d'Heero : « Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. J'espère que le grand blond aussi par la même occasion. »

Hilde arrive juste à cet instant en criant.

« Allez ! On va les acheter ses lits pour les petits ? Oups !… Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu… Monsieur ? »

« Barton… Trowa Barton »

« Ah oui, vous êtes le nouveau directeur marketing, Anne m'a parlée de vous ! Enchantée, je suis Hilde Schbeiker, l'assistante de M. Winner… »

Trowa la regarde avec de grands yeux. Hilde sourit.

« Appelez-moi Hilde, ça ira plus vite, mon nom de famille est imprononçable… »

« Merci ! Vous avez des enfants ? »

Pensée d'Heero : « Mais c'est qu'il est curieux en plus ! »

« Non, ce sont les enfants d'un ami qui arrivent en début de semaine prochaine. »

Réléna et Hilde le regardent et sourient.

« Oh ! J'ai un fils de 6 ans, je me demandais juste s'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui avaient aussi des enfants et si… Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment, vous devez partir acheter des meubles. Je vous laisse… Réléna, on peut se voir à votre retour ? »

Pensée d'Heero : « Merde ! Il a un fils. (les yeux d'Heero devient vers la main gauche de Trowa) Il n'a pas d'alliance, bien que cela ne veut rien dire… J'ai bien peur que les plans de mon ange ne voient pas le jour. »

« Bien sûr, Trowa. Je viens immédiatement après avoir posé mes affaires. »

« Merci ! Bien, bonne après midi à vous… »

Heero et Hilde « Merci, à vous aussi… »

Heero et Hilde se regardent et se retiennent de rire. Trowa retourne dans son bureau.

« Je me demande qui est le ou la baka dans l'histoire ! »

Après avoir dit cela, Réléna se lève et les rejoint et rajoute :

« Heero, ne drague pas ma petite amie ! »

« Heero, tu me trouves belle aujourd'hui ? »

Le dit Heero lève les yeux au ciel et sort du bureau, suivi par deux femmes mortes de rire.

« Vous êtes deux onnas bakas … »

Ensemble « MERCI HEERO ! »

Puis ils prennent ce maudit ascenseur.

**Retour à Pékin 19 heures.**

« Duo ! Les enfants ! Il est l'heure de descendre manger. »

Les trois concernés arrive avec un regard qui en dit long.

Pensée de Quatre : « C'est pas vrai, j'en avais un et maintenant, j'en ai trois… Je ne vais jamais y arriver !… Bon. Je n'ai pas le choix… »

« Je ne veux aucune objection sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de mettre une fessée au premier qui rechigne ! »

Duo et les enfants se regardent.

« Mais Quatre, je suis trop grand pour une fessée… »

« Ne crois pas ça Duo ! Et par la même occasion, je me verrai dans l'obligation de le dire à un certain Heero qui pourrait bien t'en donner une deuxième dès ton retour en France… »

Pensée de Quatre : « Comme ça il verra tes fesses toutes rondes… Hé hé… »

Duo a viré au rouge et les enfants sont tout sourire que leur tonton risque la même punition qu'eux s'il ne mange pas.

« C'est du chantage ! T'as pas le droit… »

Duo dit cela avec un air boudeur qui plut encore plus au enfants.

Quatre lui lance un regard avec un sourire en coin que Duo ne connaît que trop bien. Duo soupire. Il sait que Quatre est capable de mettre les deux menaces à exécution de par son côté sado-maso. Donc le choix est rapide… Aller manger ! Et puis, ne l'avait-il pas promis à Heero au téléphone ?

« D'accord… On va manger les enfants ? »

Ensemble « Oui tonton… »

Chun lane qui tient la main de Duo, tire sur celle-ci.

« Oui Chun lane ? »

« Qui c'est Heero ? »

Duo repique un fard et regarde Quatre qui se retient de ne pas éclater de rire. En pensant très fort « Chacun son caca. ».

« Je vous le dirai lorsque nous remontrons après avoir dîné d'accord ? »

Ensemble « D'accord tonton… »

Puis ils sortirent tous les quatre de la suite pour se rendre au restaurant de l'hôtel où Quatre avait réservé une table dés leur retour de la maison de Wufei et Meiran.

Duo jouait avec son plat, mais un coup de pied de la part de Quatre le força à le manger, ce qu'il fit. Les enfants mangeaient doucement mais plus que leur oncle.

Duo tenta un petit regard d'attendrissement en direction de Quatre qui n'eut aucun effet, il dut donc manger au moins les trois quarts de son assiette de pâtes commandée par Quatre.

Les enfants, eux, avaient eu des frittes avec un bifteck haché et ils étaient tout contents, ça les changeait du riz.

Quatre lui avait très faim, donc il avait commandé une bonne entrecôte avec trois tonnes de frittes et une sauce au poivre. Heureusement que le restaurant servait de la nourriture des quatre coins du monde.

Le dessert passa plus facilement. Indécis, Quatre avait de nouveau commandé pour Duo. Les enfants voulaient des glaces et ils ont eu chacun 3 boules avec leurs parfums préférés.

Duo n'avait pas entendu ce que Quatre lui avait commandé, mais lorsque le serveur posa devant lui une magnifique coupe de glace avec une dame blanche et un coulis de chocolat, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme s'il venait de recevoir son premier bonbon. Quatre lui avait commandé une pêche melba, un de ses péchés mignons.

Vers 20 heures, toute la petite famille remonta dans la suite, les enfants se précipitèrent devant la télévision et Quatre en profite pour faire un bisous sur la tempe de Duo.

« Je suis fier de toi, tu as bien mangé, je ne te mettrai pas de fessées… »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui, mais tu m'as mis un coup de pied ! »

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ma puce ! »

« Quatre, tu avais promis pour « La puce. » ! »

« Regarde les enfants… Je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas nous entendre, vu qu'ils sont collés à la télévision… »

Duo rigole. Il est vrai qu'ils sont scotchés à celle-ci à moins de deux mètres. Duo les rejoint en prenant Chun lane dans ses bras pour aller dans le canapé un mètre derrière. Quatre en fit autant pour Wang.

Ils regardèrent la télévision une petite heure puis Duo leur dit qu'il était temps d'aller au lit.

« Tu viens avec nous tonton ?… »

« Oui Chun lane, je viens vous coucher mais je ne dors pas avec vous d'accord ? »

« Oui tonton… »

« Quatre, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Non je vais téléphoner à Shiryana, elle m'a dit que si je ne la rappelais pas plus longtemps après mon appel lors de notre arrivée, elle viendrait me donner dès mon retour en France un cours de… Enfin, tu sais quoi… »

Duo sourit. Oh que oui il savait de quel cours il parlait, il y avait eu droit une fois quand Shiryana était elle aussi de passage chez Quatre, et depuis il filait droit en sa présence, car il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un deuxième cours gratuit, même à son âge.

Duo se rendit donc avec les enfants dans leur chambre où il y avait deux lits jumeaux.

Une fois les dents lavées, Chun lane se coucha, son frère se mit à ses côtés et Duo leur lit une histoire du livre que Wang lui avait donné.

L'histoire prit fin et la question de savoir qui était Heero refit son apparition. Duo leur avait promis, et une promesse à des enfants doit toujours être honorée.

« Vous vous rappelez lorsque je suis venu aux dernières vacances et que votre papa vous a expliqués que je n'aimais pas les filles mais les garçons ? »

« Oui tonton. Et même que vous pouvez pas avoir de bébés. »

Duo sourit à Chun lane, elle est trop mignonne.

« Et bien Heero est l'homme que j'aime… »

Les yeux des deux enfants s'ouvrent en grand.

« C'est vrai tonton ? Tu as un amoureux ? Et papa et maman, ils le savaient ? »

« Oui Wang, tes parents savaient que j'aime Heechan. »

« Il ne s'appelle pas Heero ? »

Duo rigole.

« Si Chun lane, excuse-moi. Heechan c'est le petit nom que je lui ai donné, comme lui il m'appelle Tenshi.. »

« Ange ! »

« Oui ange. Wang, tu connais un peu le japonais ? »

« Non, mais papa, il appelait maman comme ça parfois et un jour je lui ai demandé ce que cela voulait dire. »

Duo les regarde. Il les aime depuis leur naissance. Wufei et Meiran lui avaient fait une grande joie en lui demandant d'être le parrain de leurs deux enfants.

« Tonton ?… »

« Oui Wang ? »

« Il vit où Heero ? »

« Il serra à la maison lorsque nous reviendrons en France, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il viendra nous chercher à l'aéroport. »

Les deux enfants sont tout sourire.

« Vous êtes contents ? »

« Oh oui ! On va avoir deux nouveaux papas ! »

Duo ne sait pas quoi répondre à Chun lane. Un père ne peut pas se remplacer. Il soupire.

« Mon cœur, Heero et moi nous ne sommes pas de nouveaux papas. Ton papa, qui est au ciel, restera à tout jamais unique, comme ta maman… Je suis votre oncle ,et pour Heero, c'est à lui de vous dire comment il veut que vous le considériez. »

« Comme tonton Quatre et tata Réléna et tata Hilde et.. »

Duo repart à rire.

« Oui Wang, comme eux tous. »

« Tonton ? »

« Oui mon cœur ! »

« Mais toi… Tu es plus qu'un tonton dans mon cœur ! »

L'émotion et trop forte pour Duo et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

« Tonton !… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait du chagrin ?… »

Duo prend Chun lane dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Non mon cœur, ce que tu m'as dit me touche beaucoup et je vous aime moi aussi très fort. »

Il les regarde tous les deux.

« Je ne peux pas remplacer votre papa, c'est trop tôt dans mon cœur, mais je vous promets que nous en reparlerons, d'accord ? »

Wang se rapproche de Duo et se colle à lui.

« Oui tonton, je veux bien attendre que tu veux bien que l'on t'appelle papa. »

« Chun lane ? »

« Je t'aime tonton et je veux pas te faire pleurer alors je vais faire comme grand frère. »

Et Chun lane lui fait un gros bisous sur la joue.

Après un gros câlin à trois, Duo les borde chacun dans leur lit, éteint la lumière et laisse la porte entrouverte. Il rejoint Quatre qui l'attend, assis sur le canapé avec son portable à la main.

« Alors, tu as sauvé tes fesses ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Hum… Mais de justesse, elle est impossible. Elle croit que j'ai encore 10 ans, j'en ai quand même 29 ! »

Duo a envie de rire mais se retient, il ne veut pas que les enfants se relèvent pour savoir pourquoi il rigole.

« Ils dorment ? »

« Non pas encore… C'est pour ça que je me retiens de rire, je n'ai pas envie de voir deux petites têtes dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. »

Quatre sourit. Ses pensées : « Duo a déjà des réactions de papa, je savais qu'il rependrait le dessus dès que les enfants seraient avec nous. »

Duo prend place à ses côtés.

« Tu leur as parlé d'Heero ? »

« Oui. »

Quatre attend la suite qui ne vient pas, il lui tire sur la natte.

« Aie !… »

Duo regarde Quatre sans comprendre pourquoi il venait de la lui tirer et la prend dans sa main pour qu'il ne renouvelle pas la démarche. Quatre lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et ?… »

« Et quoi ?… »

« Idiot… Ils ont réagi comment ? »

« Oh ! Désolé, je n'avais pas compris… Ils l'ont très bien pris. Remarque, Wufei leur avait déjà expliqué que j'aimais les garçons quand je suis venu la dernière fois… Quatre, ça fait drôle de parler de lui au passé… Je … Je fais des efforts… Mais… Mais, c'est dur… et…et… »

Quatre le prend dans ses bras quand les larmes refont surface. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il avait le droit de craquer. Sa puce était encore fragile et les enfants avaient dû lui faire revivre des moments forts.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… Merci Quatchou. Il est quelle heure ? »

Quatre regarde son portable qui s'est mis automatiquement à l'heure de Pékin.

« 22h42. Tu es fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais rester un peu le temps que les enfants s'endorment, si ce n'est pas déjà fait et j'irai moi aussi au dodo. »

« Il n'est que 15h42 à Paris. »

Duo soupire. Quatre le regarde sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Heechan doit m'appeler ce soir, enfin le soir en France et c'est l'après-midi là bas… »

« Il va t'appeler sur quel téléphone ? »

« Mon portable, juste au cas au j'aurais été avec les enfants je l'aurais mis en vibreur comme ça ils n'auraient pas été réveillés. »

« Tu penses entendre la sonnerie de ton portable si tu dors ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de tester ! »

« Et bien l'occasion vient de se présenter, alors tu mets la sonnerie de ton portable à fond et fais un gros dodo. »

Quatre lui fait un bisous sur le front et Duo lui sourit puis se rend dans sa chambre en laissant la porte de celle-ci entrebâillée. 10 minutes plus tard, la lumière de la chambre de Duo est éteinte. Quatre reste encore une petite demi-heure à lire divers magazines en anglais que l'hôtel fournit dans les chambres de grand standing.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il vérifie que les enfants dorment bien et va jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Duo. Il sourit lorsqu'il voit le portable de celui-ci à 5 centimètres de sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il quitte la chambre en silence et se dirige vers la sienne, il éteint la pièce principale et rentre dans sa chambre en laissant à son tour la porte aux trois quarts fermée.

**Le lendemain matin 8h35, salle de bain.**

« QUATRE ! »

Quatre arrive en courant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu as crié ? »

Duo a le visage tout rouge et se morde la lèvre inférieure en regardant Quatre d'un air tout penaud. Celui-ci voudrait bien savoir pourquoi Duo l'a appelé en hurlant son prénom.

« Duo, dis-moi pourquoi tu es tout rouge et pourquoi tu m'as appelé en hurlant mon prénom ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment on lave une petite fille… »

Quatre pend conscience que Duo a un gant dans la main que Chun lane est dans la baignoire assise avec 30 cm d'eau. Il sourit et comprend mieux l'appel au secoure de son petit frère depuis toujours dans son coeur.

« Ne te moque pas, Quatre ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et Chun lane dit que c'est toujours sa maman qui l'a lavée… J'ai peur de faire mal… ou de lui faire mal ! »

Quatre s'approche et lui donne un petit bisous sur le front.

« Je ne me moque pas ma… Désolé ! … Duo. »

Quatre remonte les manches de son pull et lui prend le gant qui se trouve dans sa main.

« Je vais te montrer… Avec tous mes neveux et nièces que j'ai gardé quand j'étais au lycée et à la fac quand mes sœurs sortaient en solo avec leur mari, j'ai appris vite fait crois-moi, surtout quand tu as une Shiryana aux fesses. »

Duo lui sourit et observe attentivement tous les gestes de Quatre. Il lui explique qu'une petite fille est fragile à la nénette, l'expression fit beaucoup rire Duo et Chun lane, et qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop loin avec le gant.

Il expliqua aussi à Chun lane que maintenant elle était une grande fille et qu'elle devait commencer à se laver toute seule. Que Duo resterait à ses côtés mais qu'elle devait apprendre tout cela comme quand elle va aux toilettes.

Chun lane lui sourit et lui dit que demain elle le ferait comme une grande ! Duo posa la main sur l'épaule de Quatre, celui-ci leva la tête de la baignoire pour le regarder, et dans un échange mutuel, Duo le remercia pour ce qu'il venait de faire avec Chun lane.

Vers 9 heures, tout le monde était prêt et le petit déjeuner les attendait dans la pièce principale, commandé par les bons soins de Quatre. Duo le maudit du regard, mais Quatre le poussa gentiment vers une chaise et le calvaire de Duo recommença.

Pensée de Duo : « Mais pourquoi il y a trois repas par jour… Pouff, il ne va pas me lâcher et après Heechan va prendre la relève et Heechan lui, il ne va pas faire des menaces, mais directement les appliquer… J'ai pas faim… »

Duo avait posé son coude droit sur la table et sa tête reposait maintenant sur le poing de son bras. Il regardait la tasse de chocolat chaud que Quatre venait de lui mettre sous le nez et soupirait.

Les enfants eux avaient une serviette autour du coup. Wang avait mis celle à sa petite sœur et ils mangeaient une viennoiserie avec un verre de jus d'orange chacun, ne voulant pas de chocolat ce matin.

Une main se posa sur les cheveux de Duo, il releva la tête et vit le sourire de Quatre.

« Ne mange pas si tu n'as pas faim, mais boit ton chocolat que tu ais au moins quelque chose de chaud dans le corps… »

Duo lui rendit son sourire et mit deux sucres dans sa tasse qu'il mélangea avec une petite cuillère. Et au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, il le but à petites gorgées.

Quatre souriait en le regardant. Les enfants avaient pris une deuxième viennoiserie chacun et Quatre trempait ses croissants dans sa tasse de café noir avec un sucre.

A 10 heures, tout ce petit monde était en route pour aller se recueillir sur la sépulture de la famille Chang.

_**OWARI…III**_

_**Les périples du personnel de Winner Company vous intéressent toujours ? **(Ho oui, c'est mieux que la télé réalité ! Pas d'accord bande de petits curieux ?)** Dois-je déjà prévoir un IV ? J'attends vos reviews pour me lancer à nouveau dans les aventures de tout ce beau petit monde**. (Parce que tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu n'y travailles pas déjà ? Allons Cat, soyons sérieux, ce n'est qu'une technique pour avoir des review… Hlo)… **Non, Hlo… J'ai encore rien commencer pour une fois… Je dis toujours la vérité… Biz à toi et merci pour la correction. Cat**_

_**Catirella**_

(1) CNY - RENMINBI YUAN : Monnaie chinoise, du moins ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'essayer… Pouff, la vie est trop injuste.

_Catirella : J'ai plus Dudule, Ouinnnnnnnnn……… Sniff…… Je veux mon Dudule…… Heero et Trowa sont deux tombes ! …… Bonsoir les soirées avec eux deux ! Mortelles ! ……… VEUX DUDULE……… (niark, niark, niark, Dudule il est chez moiiiiii… Et comment ça Heero est une tombe ? Trowa, je veux bien, sauf quand Quatre est là, mais Heero, il est trèèèèèèèss bien. Hlo)_

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa

Genre : Ben pas de genre spécialement.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Et non…. Ils ne sont pas encore de retour à Paris… Mais ça se rapproche ! Et c'est toujours aussi génial ! On apprend plein de choses dans ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Allez vite lire !_

_Pour tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices :_

_J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais remercié toutes les lectrices et tous les lecteurs qui ont reconnu mon magnifique travail par review interposées (vous sentez le ton pompeux là ?). _

_Cat est en réalité un tyran innommable qui m'a réduit en esclavage. Ceci est un appel à l'aide : HELP ! Je ne suis même pas payée… Et puis, si je faisais grève, hein ? Vous y avez déjà pensé ? Plus de fics corrigées… Plus cette rapidité d'exécution… Niark, niark. Si je ne reçois pas les GBoys, je ne corrige plus de fics !_

_Sans rire maintenant. Je suis extrêmement contente d'avoir la chance de corriger les fics de Cat, auteur que j'adore, tant au niveau de l'écriture que comme personne._

_Et, si Cat me donne beaucoup de travail (continue !), et que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à suivre, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un petit coucou, un mot d'encouragement ou une note sur mes commentaires idiots (j'adore !)._

_Merci donc, dans le désordre, à **L'ange gardien** (qui ne m'oublie presque jamais ! Au fait, Quatre a été sage ? Promis, je te le passerai encore), **Takara-sama** (merci d'apprécier mon humour parfois un peu….limite), **Shali Maxwell **(ne t'arrête surtout pas d'écrire), **didilove 37 **(première à avoir remarqué mon existence), **ElangelCaido** (la béta s'appelle Hlo )**, Shini-noeru** (et non je n'écris pas encore, mais j'attends la suite de tes fics)**, BernieCalling** (merci de ton soutient psychologique), et à tous ceux qui ne m'ont rien mis mais qui n'en pensent pas moins._

_Je n'écrirai plus jamais de pavé, promis ! Mais je voulais marquer le coup, donc celui-ci sera mis sur les derniers chapitres de chaque fic._

_Bisous à toutes et tous !_

_Hlo, une béta lectrice qui compte bien le rester longtemps (en fait, jusqu'à ce que Cat arrête d'écrire ou me jette )_

**Note de l'auteur :** …… Et en avant pour le IV… Quand je pense que cette histoire devait être à la base un OS ! …… La prochaine fois, j'écoute pas _Hlo _! _(Mais depuis quand tu m'écoutes toi ? Hlo)_ …… Bien ! Résumons : Duo a ses deux bouts de choux avec lui et Quatre lui est d'une grande aide…… Heero, Réléna et Hilde sont partis pour dévaliser le magasin de meubles…… Trowa a un fils de 6 ans… Qui, je le précise, est bien le sien…… Et une grande partie des « onnas » de la **Winner Company** bave sur trois mecs qui sont gays ou bis ! …… Qui sait ! … Ils seront peut-être bientôt **« 4 »**… _Gros Bisous. Catirella_

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Ce chapitre a mis plus de temps que prévu et je m'en excuse. **_(C'est aussi ma faute. Hlo)_

**Le chapitre suivant risque d'arriver avec encore plus de retard, au vu de mon absence.**

**Si vous voulez une suite aux aventures de la « Winner Company » dés mon retour de clinique et surtout dés que je serai d'attaque, je m'y mets.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Biz, Catirella**

**_Mon opération a été reportée au _**« **_inconu/04/06 _**» **_. Je serai donc encore plus longtemps sans mettre à jour à mes fictions... Indépendant de ma volonté _**

**

* * *

**

wWw

**WINNER Company IV**

wWw

Ils se recueillent tous les quatre devant la sépulture des « **Chang** ».

Ce n'est pas un lieu très agréable pour les enfants, donc ils ne restent que le temps de leur faire leurs adieux.

Puis ils vont dans l'une des plus grandes banques de Pékin. Quatre et Duo, Avec les cartes respectives, prennent de l'argent liquide.

Il est déjà plus de 13h20, Quatre commence à avoir faim et traîne les trois autres dans un restaurent chinois. Duo boude et des deux petits mangent un peu de riz et un petit gâteau. Quatre n'est pas content après Duo. Ce qui lui valut une claque à l'arrière du crâne dés que les enfants ne les regardent pas. Mais quand Duo cria « Aie ! », ils regardèrent leur oncle qui se frottait celui-ci.

Après-midi shopping, Duo acheta quelques vêtements pour les enfants et des cadeaux pour tout ceux restés en France qu'il aimait beaucoup. Surtout un certain Heechan. Qu'il n'avait pas pu encore appeler. Punition de Quatre pour ne pas avoir manger le midi : portable confisqué. Duo lui aurait bien fait bouffer le sien s'il avait pu, mais Quatre le dépassait en taille et en force. Et puis la claque sur le crâne lui avait suffi.

Au goûter, les enfants avaient voulu une crêpe. Quatre se fit un plaisir de leur offrir. Il en acheta une supplémentaire qu'il donna à Duo.

« Si tu la manges sans râler, je te rends ton portable, sinon je le garde et en plus nous réglerons cela une fois les enfants couchés ce soir. Nous nous comprenons, n'est ce pas Duo ? »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Oui. »

« Bien ! Tiens, comme tu les aimes. Beurre et pas de sucre ! »

Duo a sa crêpe dans la main et sourit à Quatre.

« Merci Quatre. »

« Tonton ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Je peux avoir à boire s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Chun lane, on y va ! »

« Non, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Toi, tu manges ta crêpe… Wang ! Tu as soif ? »

« Oui tonton ! »

« Et toi ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« De l'eau, s'il te plaît Quatre ! »

« Et bien, tu ne vas pas avoir de problème de diabète au moins ! … Allez, on y va ! Wang, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Oui tonton je viens… On revient tonton Duo tu pars pas hein ? Et puis, tu dois manger la crêpe. A tout de suite tonton ! »

Duo n'en revient pas. Maintenant les enfants vont si mettre aussi. Il soupire et commence à manger la crêpe au beurre.

Duo ferme les yeux et sourit.

Pensée de Duo : « Merci Quatre. Du beurre salé. Tu es un amour ! »

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec une boisson chacun, plus une bouteille d'eau pour Duo.

Duo finit sa crêpe, s'essuie les doigts dans la serviette que Quatre lui avait donné avec celle-ci et boit un peu d'eau.

Il ferme les yeux de contentement. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il tombe nez à nez avec son portable et fait un immense sourire à Quatre.

« Allez, appelle-le ! »

Il fait un bisous sur la joue de celui-ci.

« Tu restes avec les enfant surtout ! »

« Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas les lâcher d'une semelle ! Il y a un manége là… Regarde. »

Duo regarde dans la direction indiquée par Quatre et voit en effet un magnifique carrousel.

« Il est très beau. Ils vont adorer ! »

« Tu nous y rejoins une fois fini avec Heero. Que tu les vois au moins faire un tour ! »

« Oui. Je vous rejoins dés que j'aurai raccroché. »

« A tout de suite ! »

Quatre pend un enfant dans chaque main et tous les trois ils se dirigent vers celui-ci.

Duo regarde l'heure sur son portable. 16h32 soit 9h32 à Paris, il risque de déranger Heero mais tant pis.

**Paris. Winner Company.**

« Heero Yuy, je vous écoute… »

_« Coucou ! »_

« MON ANGE ! »

_Duo rigole. « Je te manque mon amour ? »_

« Oui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Tu sais, c'est bien connu, on ne reconnaît la valeur des choses que lorsque nous ne les avons plus ! »

_« Je ne suis pas un objet Heechan ! »_

« Non… Tu es juste le plus précieux à mes yeux mon ange ! »

_« Heechan………………………… »_

« Duo ? Mon cœur, tu es là ? … »

_« Oui… Heero, c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dite. Je t'aime mon amour et toi aussi tu me manques à chaque instant ! »_

« Tu pleures ? »

_« Non ! »_

« Duo… »

_« Oui ! … Un peu ! …… Heechan, je ne te dérange pas ? »_

« Non ça va, je prends une pause ! »

_Duo rigole à nouveau. « A environ 9h55 du matin ! Tu as raison, alors quoi de neuf ? »_

« Houla ! Alors en premier, Peluche pète la forme, elle a mis du poil sur toute la housse noire de ta couette ! »

_« Sale bête. Je la rase quand je reviens ! Quoi d'autre ? »_

Heero sourit.

« Nous avons acheté tous les meubles et je suis livré chez toi samedi en début de matinée. Ils les montent tous. J'ai aussi été faire quelques achats que j'ai déposés chez toi hier soir et c'est moi qui aie donné à manger à Peluche. »

_« Heero. Comment ça « Tu » es livré chez moi ? Je comprends pas ! »_

« Duo. J'ai payé tous les meubles. Donc les factures sont à mon nom et c'était beaucoup plus simple pour la livraison. »

_« MON DIEU ! »_

« QUOI ! Pourquoi tu cries ? »

_« Je en t'ai pas laissé de quoi payer les meubles et tout le reste, je… »_

« Duo… On verra tout ça à ton retour. De toute manière, je te signale que je n'ai pas l'intention de squatter chez toi mais de payer ma part. Donc, comme tu es propriétaire, je paie les meubles des enfants ça fera une avance sur mes loyers ! »

_« Heechan ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander un loyer ! »_

« J'avais bien compris, mais moi si. Duo ! Nous en discuterons à ton retour. »

_« D'accord ! Quoi encore ? »_

« Barton a un fils. »

_« ………… »_

« Tu m'as entendu ? »

_« Hein ? Oui ! Et merde, il est hétéro… Crotte de grrrr… Quelle poisse. Pour une fois que je trouve un mec bien au niveau professionnel et le type même de Quatre, il faut qu'il soit hétéro…… Shit ! »_

« Tu as fini ? »

_« Hum… »_

« Il n'a pas d'alliance, ça ne veut rien dire, mais bon il n'a pas parlé de sa femme pendant des 5 minutes où nous avons dû communiquer. Uniquement de son fils de 6 ans. »

_« Pouff ! J'avais franchement de l'espoir sur ce coup-là ! flûte ! … »_

« Duo ! »

_« Oui ? »_

« Il faudra que nous parlions de cela aussi à ton retour ! »

_« De quoi ? »_

« Du besoin que tu as de toujours vouloir t'occuper du bonheur des autres au détriment du tien. »

_« Tu es en colère ? »_

« Non, mais je voudrais bien que tu commences à vivre pour toi et aussi pour les enfants, et si possible un peu pour moi aussi. Oh ! Et sans oublier la future chatte sans poils ! »

_Duo se met à rire sur la fin de la phrase « Je vais faire des efforts. Promis ! »_

« Comme pour manger ? »

_« Hein ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »_

« Je ne suis pas stupide Duo. Tu ne manges presque pas. Et ne me dis pas le contraire car je n'aime pas le mensonge tout comme toi. »

_« Je ne mange presque pas. Quatre m'a d'ailleurs confisqué mon portable pour ne pas avoir manger ce midi et je l'ai eu en récompense pour avoir manger un crêpe au beurre salé juste avant que je t'appelle. J'ai du mal. Ça ne passe pas. Heero ! Je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai franchement pas faim. »_

Heero ne répond rien. Il est un peu en colère.

_« Heero ! Dis quelque chose ! »_

« Je suis en colère. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital Duo ! »

Heero soupire.

« Duo, force-toi. Je ne te laisserai aucune échappatoire quand tu rentreras. Alors règle au plus vite ce problème avec ton appétit mon ange. »

_Le **nom ange** soulage Duo. « Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais faire mon possible. Heechan, tu m'aime toujours, hein ? »_

« Baka ! Bien sûr que je t'aime. Par contre je ne t'appelle pas ce soir. »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Duo, tu dormais et je t'ai réveillé. Toi, tu m'appelleras sur mon portable avant de te coucher. D'accord mon ange ? »

_« Voui ! Je t'appellerai quand je suis dans mon lit. Heureusement qu'Hilde a pensé à prendre les chargeurs de nos portables. Elle est vraiment géniale. »_

« Achète-lui un beau cadeau. »

_« Déjà fait. Mais je vais lui en prendre un supplémentaire. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier mon amour ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Toi ! »

_Duo est tout sourire. « Je t'aime ! »_

« Moi aussi mon ange… Duo, je dois te laisser j'ai une réunion dans moins de deux minutes avec Barton. Je t'embrasse très fort mon cœur ! »

_« Oui, moi aussi mon amour et je te téléphone dans l'après-midi pour toi… Heechan ! Tu viendras nous chercher à l'aéroport ? »_

« Bien sûr mon ange ! Allez, je te laisse. A ce soir mon ange. »

_« A cette après-midi mon amour ! »_

Heero raccroche.

Pensée d'Heero « Ce jeudi va encore être chargé… Heureusement qu'Hilde a pris en mains mon déménagement. Quand je pense que demain les déménageurs seront chez moi pour tout enlever et que samedi je vais vivre chez Duo ! Ça fait tout drôle ! En moins d'une semaine ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant… Au fait, Je vais dormir où moi demain soir ? … Je verrai ça plus tard ! Quel week-end d'enfer en prévision ! Heureusement que les filles viennent en renfort pendant celui-ci… Ah oui, en plus les courses sont livrées aussi ce même jour… Quel bordel ! On ne sera pas trop de trois ! »

30 secondes plus tard, on frappe à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

Trowa entre avec un costume impeccable. Il prend place dans le siège en face du bureau de Quatre et leur réunion débuta.

1 heure après, elle est finie.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air fatigué ! »

« Oui. Je suis désolé, mais… Semaine chargée et futur week-end pas mieux. Donc je suis un peu fatigué en effet ! »

« Je suis curieux, mais… Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'achat des lits ? »

Heero lui sourit.

Pensée d'Heero : « J'aime bien sa franchise… Tient ! Et si je profitais de la situation ? »

« Oui. Mon ami, Duo Maxwell, pour ne pas le citer, vient de perdre des proches et leurs deux enfants lui ont été confiés, en tant que tuteur. Donc, Réléna, Hilde et moi, nous mettons tout en place pour leur arrivée qui devrait être lundi ou mardi, je ne sais pas encore. »

« Oh ! Je suis navré de ce malheur. La perte d'un proche est une chose pénible, je le conçois parfaitement. Quel âge ont les enfants ? »

« Si je dis pas de bêtises, Wang, le garçon, doit avoir 6 ans et Chun lane, la puce, 4. »

« Le garçon a le même âge que mon fils Kévin. Peut-être auront-ils la chance de se rencontrer ! »

« Oui peut-être ! Vous et votre femme pourrez nous rendre visite une fois qu'ils seront installés. »

« Ce sera avec joie, mais je ne suis pas marié et la mère de Kévin nous a quittés à sa naissance. Je l'élève seul depuis. »

Pensée d'Heero : « Ah ! Pas de femme à la maison donc ! »

« Je comprends… Il est difficile de remplacer la femme que l'on a toujours aimée et qui est morte en donnant naissance à votre enfant qui est le seul lien qui vous unit à elle ! »

Trowa prend quelques couleurs aux joue.

« Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire revivre des moments pénibles pour vous ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma maladresse ! »

Trowa le regarde en lui faisant un petit sourire gêné.

« Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai pris des couleurs… En fait… J'ai connu Catherine à la fac et nous étions les meilleurs amis. Un soir de fête un peu trop arrosé, nous avons couché ensembles. Manque d'affection chacun notre côté. Puis elle s'est retrouvée enceinte. Malheureusement, elle a fait une rupture d'anévrisme durant l'accouchement. Elle voulait que le garçon qu'elle attendait, s'appelle Kévin. Comme son défunt père. J'ai respecté sa volonté… Je… Je n'ai jamais aimé les femmes… Je suis homosexuelle et mon fils le sait. Je vis seul avec lui, car je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui partager ma vie et mon fils a aujourd'hui. Soit il ne veut pas s'encombrer d'un gosse, soit tout va bien deux semaines et après rien ne va plus. C'est pour cela que j'ai bien rigolé quand M. Maxwell m'a dit de ne pas flirter avec la gente féminine de la société. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive. »

Pensée d'Heero : « A punaise ! … Il est gay ! Il est gay ! Oh non, je vais pas oser ! Si j'ose… »

« Vous faites quelque chose de spécial ce week-end ? »

« Non. Kévin, lui par contre, va chez mes parents. Il me le demande depuis plus d'un mois donc ils viennent le chercher vendredi soir et me le ramènent dimanche en début de soirée. Pourquoi ? »

Heero lui fait un grand sourire.

« Je peux vous demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je vous écoute ! »

Heero lui demanda de l'aide pour tout le week-end dans l'appartement de Duo. Il accepta. Heero lui donna l'adresse et Trowa retourna dans son service.

Heero était fier de lui.

Pensée d'Heero : « Maintenant, préparer le terrain pour Quatre ! C'est la moindre des choses pour ce qu'il fait pour Duo et les enfants. Je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup avant, mais là je pense que je lui serai redevable à vie. »

5 minutes après de départ de celui-ci, il fonce dans le bureau d'Hilde.

« Heero ? Ça va ? »

Heero qui sourit depuis le départ de Trowa.

« Oui, tout va bien ! Vous pouvez prévoir de quoi manger pour une personne de plus ce week-end ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Barton vient nous aider ! »

« Comment t'as fait ça ? Non ! Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas le savoir !… Ok. Je m'occupe de tout ! Au fait, où fais-tu dodo demain soir ? »

« Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien ! »

Hilde lui répond, un grand sourire aux lèvres, presque en chantant.

« Moi je sais ! »

« Hn ! »

« Whoua ! Et monsieur Yuy vient de nous trouver un mot avec deux lettres. Applaudissons très fort cet exploit ! »

« Baka ! »

« Tu t'améliores : 4 lettres ! »

« HILDE ! »

« Hou ! J'ai peur, maman, le vilain monsieur, il veut me faire bobo ! »

Sur ce coup, Heero éclate de rire.

« Que tu es bête quand tu t'y mets ! »

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme mon petit Heero… »

« Le petit Heero qui te dépasse de plus d'une tête te dit crotte ! »

Hilde se met à son tour à rire. Après 2 bonnes minutes, elle se calme enfin.

« Non sérieusement. Tu dors chez moi de toute manière, je n'y suis presque plus. »

« Tu es un amour comme le dit si bien la puce ! … »

« La puce ? »

« Baka ! »

« Hé ! Pourquoi tu me traites de baka ? Je n'ai rien dit ! »

« Non, pas toi, moi. Je suis un baka… Oublie la puce… Merci Hilde. Je saurai te remercier comme il se doit ! »

« J'y compte bien mon grand ! »

Ils se sourient et Heero retourne dans son bureau par intérim. Car la journée était loin d'être finie.

**Pékin à l'hôtel.**

Heureusement que la voiture avec chauffeur les avait suivie durant toute cette journée, car le coffre avait été bien vite plein à craquer.

A 18h45, ils sont de retour dans leur chambre avec tous leurs achats.

Dans 20 minutes, ils doivent descendre pour le dîner et, le pire, ils dînent avec tout le personnel du Jet.

Duo est désespéré. Mais il se résigne. Il doit trouver la force de retrouver une alimentation régulière. Les enfants avaient l'air eux d'y avoir réussi.

Ils sont tous les 7 à table. Du moins tous les 5. Les enfants les ont laissés entre adultes pour aller regarder les poissons dans le grand aquarium qui se trouve dans la salle.

« Alors ? Elle arrive quand l'hôtesse pour notre retour ? »

« Dimanche, Quatre. En début de soirée par vol régulier. Sa chambre est déjà réservée. »

« Bien ! Au moins une chose de sûre, vous avez pu visiter Pékin. Sophie ? J'espère que tu n'as pas perverti le reste de l'équipage. »

Sophie lui sourit.

« Pas plus que d'habitude ! »

Duo et des deux autres qui n'avaient pas encore parlé depuis le début de cette conversation se mettent à rire.

« Tu changeras jamais… Et vous ! Vous arrivez à la suivre ? »

« Oui, M. Maxwell. Hier, elle nous a emmenés en boîte ! C'était génial ! L'ambiance est très différente qu'en Europe. »

« Andrew ! Là, je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Duo, les enfants ont déjà fait des grands yeux au début du repas. »

« Oh ! Oui, je vais faire attention M. Max… ! Sorry ! Duo. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé pour le moment ! J'espère que tu vas te rattraper sur le dessert. »

« Sophie, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. J'ai déjà Quatre, Heero et maintenant les enfants. Pouff… »

« Vous avez des problèmes de santé ? »

« Non, Saki. Je n'ai juste pas très faim… »

« Oui ! Et cela depuis 3 jours ! »

« Quatre ! Je fais de mon mieux ! »

« Alors fais encore plus de ton mieux ! »

« Quatre ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as pris quoi ce soir comme dessert ? Tu as profité que j'accompagne Wang aux toilettes ! »

Quatre et les trois autres sourient.

« C'est une surprise ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? »

« Vas plutôt chercher les enfants ! Les desserts ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. »

« Ouais ! Change de sujet ! … Je vais les chercher, mais je te torturerai lorsque je reviendrai avec eux. »

« Pas de problème la puce ! »

« QUATRE ! »

« Oups ! Désolé Duo, ça m'a échappé. Allez, vas les chercher. Je crois que tu vas devoir investir dans un petit aquarium. Ils sont émerveillés par la beauté de la faune aquatique ! »

« Je lance la rumeur dés mon retour au boulot ! »

Quatre avec un sourire en coin.

« Essaie pour voir… Et je te jure que tu ne pourras pas t'assoire correctement pendant les trois jours qui suivront ! »

Duo déglutit et quitta la table pour aller chercher les enfants.

« Je n'ai pas tout suivi ? »

« C'est entre moi et lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie… Ah, les desserts ! »

Une minute plus tard, Duo est de retour avec les enfants.

Duo boude et ne voit même pas son dessert à sa place.

Les enfants ont repris leur place et sautent sur leur glace.

Quatre regarde Duo, ainsi que les trois autres. Duo, lui, ne comprend pas pourquoi ils le regardent en souriant. Il voit que les enfants ont attaqué leur dessert et regarde enfin ce qui est posé devant lui.

Un large sourire se forme sur son visage.

Deux parts d'un fondant au chocolat sur un lit double de crème anglaises avec deux boules de glace à la vanille.

Il regarde Quatre avec tendresse.

« Scuse Quatre… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Merci ! J'adore ce dessert ! »

« Au moins je suis sûr que tu ne vas rien nous laisser dans cette assiette. Régale-toi Duo ! »

« Merci ! Vous aussi régalez-vous. »

Et Duo attaque à son tour une part de fondant avec un peu de crème anglais et de glace en fermant les yeux de contentement.

**23 h, chambre de Duo.**

« Heechan, c'est moi ! »

_« Tu es dans ton lit j'espère ! »_

« Oui, je suis dans mon grand lit tout seul ! »

_« Baka ! »_

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heechan… »

_« Les enfants ont passé une bonne journée au fait ? Je ne te l'ai même pas demandé ce matin. »_

« Oui. Un peu de tristesse lorsque nous sommes allés nous recueillir sur leur sépulture, qui est très belle. Sinon, ils ont fait plein de tours de manège pendant que je te téléphonais et je les ai rejoint juste après, ils étaient fous de joie. Quatre a pris des photos avec son portable. Nous avons dîné avec notre escorte du Jet… J'ai un peu plus mangé, mais je n'ai rien laissé du dessert qui était, hum… Un vrai délice ! Quatre me connaît trop bien ! … Et toi ? Ta réunion s'est bien déroulée, ainsi que le reste de la journée ? »

_Heero sourit. « Oui, la réunion s'est très bien déroulée… Surtout l'après réunion ! »_

« Quoi ? Que c'est-il passé après ta réunion ? »

_« J'ai discuté avec Barton et je l'ai disons… Un peu poussé à me raconter avec qui il vivait ! »_

« Ah ! Et alors ? Il vit avec la mère de son fils ? »

_« Non. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à celui-ci. Ils n'ont, semble-t-il, jamais vécu ensemble ! »_

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

_« Il est gay ! »_

« YATTA ! … C'est super génial ! Enfin, c'est triste que son fils n'ait plus sa maman, mais … Oh, Heechan, tu crois qu'il est seul ? »

_« Oui, il est seul à aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé un peu d'aide pour ce week-end chez toi et il a accepté sans hésitation. Il a l'air très gentil, franc et bavard comme toi ! »_

« Hé ! C'est pas gentil ! … Hein ? Que vas-tu faire chez moi ce week-end ? Samedi, j'ai compris qu'il y a les meubles qui arrivent, mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui tout le week-end ? »

_« Samedi est une journée où nous ne serons pas trop de quatre ! »_

« Quatre ? Que vient faire Quatre là dedans ? »

_Heero a envie de rire. « Baka, pas Quatre, mais quatre, le chiffre quatre ! »_

« Ah ! Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris ! Vas-y, explique-moi pourquoi vous devez être quatre dans mon appart tout le week-end ! Je ne te dis pas la tête de Peluche quand elle va vous voir débarquer !… ? … Heechan ? C'est qui les deux autres ? »

_« Alors, il y a donc, Barton, enfin Trowa, Réléna et Hilde. Pour Peluche, on va la mettre dans ta chambre. En premier, parce qu'il y aura trop d'agitation et surtout la porte d'entrée va souvent rester ouverte. Ce week-end au programme… Pour samedi : livraison des meubles et montage. Livraison des courses commandées par les bons soins d'Anne. Et là, je la remercierai grandement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, car je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. Et… Mon emménagement ! Au fait, je peux prendre la deuxième pièce vide en bas pour en faire mon bureau ? »_

« HEECHAN ! C'EST SUPER ! »

_« Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller les enfants ! »_

« Scuse ! Je suis tellement heureux. Je comprends mieux que tu ais besoin d'aide ce week-end. Heechan, où vas-tu dormir vendredi ? Je suppose que ton appart sera vidé ce jour-là. Tu peux dormir dans nom lit si tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas ! Et oui, tu peux prendre la pièce vide… Tu prends ma chambre mon amour, hein ? »

_Heero en ferme les yeux. « C'est gentil Duo, mais Hilde m'a proposé son appartement et… »_

« Heechan, je veux que tu dormes dans mon lit. Et puis comme ça, tu seras déjà sur place. S'il te plaît, j'aurai l'impression d'être à tes côtés. Heechan, accepte, please ! »

_Heero en rêve depuis plusieurs mois. « Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit mon ange ! »_

« Non, je suis sûr de moi. Et puis comme ça tu feras plus ample connaissance avec Peluche ! »

_« Oui et avec tous les poils sur la couette ! »_

Ils rigolent tous les deux.

_« Allez, mon ange il est temps que tu fasses dodo et moi je pars tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des courses à faire pour les enfants. Réléna vient avec moi, elle a décidé depuis hier d'acheter des jouets et je n'ai pas réussi à l'en dissuader… Enfin bref ! On va tout poser chez toi. Hilde repassera pour Peluche, car je veux mettre tout mon matérielle info moi-même dans les cartons, qu'Hilde a eu la gentillesse de faire livrer directement dans mon deux pièces par notre coursier avec ma voiture, mais bon ! Je n'avais pas trop le choix non plus sur ce coup-là… Mon dieu ! Je parle autant que toi ! Tu dois vachement me manquer mon ange ! … Duo… Merci pour ton lit, ça me fait très plaisir. Je t'aime mon amour et tu me manques. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de te couvrir de baisers. »_

Duo pleure et a du mal à parler.

« Heechan ! Je t'aime moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes bras et tes baisers me manquent. » Il renifle. « Tu as raison ! On ne reconnaît la valeur des choses que lorsque nous ne les avons plus. Et tu me manques tellement… Je… Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés, même si on n'a rien fait, hein ! Juste me réveiller dans tes bras, sentir ta chaleur, ton odeur, tes mains sur mon dos et tes lèvres sur mon front pour me dire « Bonjour mon ange ». Je veux vivre tout ça mon amour… Et je t'aime, je t'aime… J'aime aussi les enfants, mais ce n'est pas le même amour ! Heechan, j'ai hâte d'être de retour en France et de me blottir dans tes bras ! Heechan… I love you ! »

Heero ne peut pas lui répondre. Car maintenant c'est lui est en larmes.

« Heechan ? Ça va ? … Oh ! Ne pleure pas ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mon amour ! »

« Ça va. Je… Je t'aime mon ange et je ferai un câlin à Peluche pour toi demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Je t'aime. A demain mon amour, je peux te téléphoner ? »

« C'est moi qui t'appellerai sur ton portable. Alors ne t'inquiète pas si je ne t'appelle pas avant… Euh ! Environ 18h pour toi, d'accord ? »

« Oui, pas de problème, je t'embrasse. A demain Heechan ! »

« A demain mon ange, dors bien. »

Duo raccroche sinon il ne le fera jamais. Il met son portable en charge et éteint sa lampe de chevet.

**Vendredi 11h28.**

Le portable de Duo sonne. Celui-ci est étonné, Heero ne doit l'appeler qu'en début de soirée et Quatre se trouve à ces côtés. Peut-être Hilde ou Réléna ?

« Oui, Duo Maxwell. »

_« M. Maxwell… Maître Yichang ! »_

« Maître Yichang ! Comment allez-vous ? »

_« Bien merci. Les enfants, M. Winner et vous passez un agréable séjour malgré les circonstances ? »_

« Oui, tout se passe bien. Que me vaut votre appel Maître Yichang ? Il s'agit des documents ? »

_« Oui. Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que les visas que nous aurons en mains lundi en fin de matinée. Je vous invite donc à passer les chercher en début d'après-midi. Je suppose que vous aviez besoin de cette information pour que votre pilote fasse le nécessaire pour les autorisations de décoller ainsi que pour les plans de vol. »_

« Oui, en effet. Je vais en informe le pilote pour qu'elle s'occupe de tout. Merci Maître Yichang. Donc je vous dis à lundi, vers 14 heures ? »

_« Oui, c'est parfait. »_

« Bien ! Alors à lundi Maître Yichang. »

_« A lundi M. Maxwell, et embrassez les enfants pour moi ! »_

« Je le fais. Promis. »

Duo coupe la communication avec le sourire.

« Donc on décolle lundi soir si possible ? »

« Voui ! »

« Tu veux que j'appelle Sophie ? »

« Oui, tu veux bien t'en occuper ? J'aimerais bien finir le tri des affaires que les enfants veulent emporter en France, c'est déjà difficile d'être depuis plus de deux heures dans la maison, je n'ai pas envie de traîner plus longtemps qu'il ne faut… Et puis… »

« Quoi ? »

Duo avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai faim ! »

Quatre lui saute au cou et ils tombent en arrière, heureusement sur le lit de Wang.

« Duo, je suis tellement content ! »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il lui fait un énorme baiser sur le front.

« Je me charge de Sophie, toi des affaires. Je reviens t'aider et on récupère les enfants… ? … Où sont-ils au fait ? »

« Dans la chambre de leurs parents… Je ne peux pas y entrer. Je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient emporter un souvenir qui se trouvait dans leur chambre. Il y sont que depuis 10 minutes. Quatre, s'ils ne sont pas revenus quand tu seras de retour, tu pourras aller les chercher ? »

« Bien sûr ma puce. J'appelle du fix de la maison. De tout manière, c'est toi qui aura la note ! »

Et Quatre file vers la salle de séjour.

« Hé ! »

Duo sourit. Il repend son occupation avant l'interruption par l'appel téléphonique… Mettre les affaires que Wang et Chun lane lui avaient déjà donné, dans un des sacs de voyage acheter la veille à cet effet.

A 12h 52, ils sont tous dans une pizzeria avec un pizzaiolo italien.

« Duo ! Prends le temps de mâcher, tu vas finir par t'étouffer vraiment ! »

Les enfants sont morts de rire.

Duo avait attaquer sa deuxième pizza et Quatre avait déjà dû lui taper trois fois dans le dos.

« La pizza ne va pas prendre la fuite ! Bien que ? »

« J'ouai chtro fouin ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit tonton ? J'ai pas compris tonton Quatre. »

« Je crois Chun lane, qu'il a dit « J'ai faim moi ! », mais je ne suis pas sûr ! Ah, ben si, il a dit ça ! »

Duo lui faisait signe que « Oui » en hochant la tête et en s'empiffrant de sa nouvelle part de pizza.

1 heure plus tard.

« J'ai envie de vomir ! »

« Quelle idée de manger deux pizzas et deux desserts. Ton estomac n'est pas un gouffre après ces derniers jours où tu as beaucoup moins mangé. »

Et Duo rendit une partie de son déjeuner dans le caniveau. Quatre avait laissé les enfants avec le chauffeur le temps de s'occuper de Duo qui est devenu blanc quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu veux que l'on rentre à l'Hôtel ? »

« Non. Je vais aller mieux dans quelques instants ! Je me sens déjà mieux. »

« Il y a une sorte de marchant de nourriture et boisson juste à 50 mètres, tu veux que j'aille t'acheter un Coca s'ils en ont ? »

« Oh oui Quatre, je veux bien ! »

« Je prends wang avec moi et on y va ! »

« Pourquoi wang ? »

« Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait hier avec les crêpes et le manège ? »

« Wang a traduit pour toi ! »

« Oui. Et heureusement car pour « beurre salé » je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu mimer ça au vendeur. »

Duo a envie de rire.

« Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai mal au ventre… »

« Tu m'auras tout fait pendant ce voyage. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais partir en vacances avec toi ! »

« Promis. »

« Ne tombe pas dans le caniveau, je n'ai pas envie que tu me foutes la honte ! N'oublie pas j'ai une réputation à garder ! »

Là, Duo éclate de rire en se tenant le ventre et Quatre en est heureux. Ça lui servira de leçon. La prochaine fois, il réfléchira avant de faire un caca nerveux pour avoir ses deux pizzas, à en être malade 1 heure plus tard.

Malgré cet interlude dû à Duo, l'après-midi se passa sans problème. Mais à 17h, Quatre décida que tout le monde avait besoin de se reposer un peu avant le dîner du soir

Un bon bain pour les enfants, sous la surveillance de Quatre pour Wang et Duo pour Chun lane .

Une fois les enfants tout propres, Quatre les installe devant la télé sur la chaîne « Disney Chanel », ils sont au paradis.

« Duo ! »

« Hn ? »

« Vas prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien ! »

« Heechan va bientôt appeler ! »

« Laisse-moi ton portable et je répondrai. Comme ça je pourrai discuter de la société avec lui en attendant que tu finisses de prendre ta douche. »

« Ok ! Je suis trop crevé pour argumenter là. Tiens. A tout de à l'heure ! »

« Oui et détends-toi un peu sous celle-ci, ça te ferra du bien ma puce ! »

Duo fait volte face et fusille Quatre du regard. Celui-ci avait un visage qui dit « Ben quoi ! » en pointant du doigt les enfants qui sont hypnotisés par « Dinosaure », un grand classique de Walt Disney.

A 18h05, le portable de Duo ne met à sonner. Quatre, qui avait rejoint les enfants, sursaute à la sonnerie tellement il était captivé lui aussi par le dessin animé.

Il s'éloigne et répond.

« Oui ? »

_« Duo ? »_

« Non, c'est Quatre, je l'ai envoyé prendre une douche, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Ça va bien à Paris ? »

_« Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aurais tout de suite appelé en cas que gros problème… Quatre ! Duo… Il mange ou pas ? »_

« Cet idiot s'est empiffré de deux pizzas et de deux desserts ce midi alors qu'il a mangé comme un moineau ces derniers jours. Je te le donne en mille, une heure plus tard, il a tout rendu dans un des caniveaux de Pékin… Il est plus épuisant que les deux petits. »

_« Quel baka ! Mais il s'est forcé ? »_

« Non. Il a eu faim juste après l'appel de Maître Yichang pour lui annoncer que tous les documents seront prêts lundi en début d'après-midi… Je pense qu'il était tellement heureux qu'il en a retrouvé l'appétit. Mais il a voulu faire trop d'un coup. Tu le connais, avec lui c'est tout ou rien. »

_« Oui, je commence à m'en rendre compte de plus en plus… Et toi, tu vas bien ? »_

« Oui ! Enfin, je fais aller. Je ne vais pas non plus flancher sinon il va plonger direct. Et plus les enfants sont merveilleux et Duo aussi tu sais ! Ce matin nous sommes allés à la maison des enfants maintenant. Ça a été dur pour lui et les enfants, mais il a pas flanché. Alors moi et mes petits états d'âme, on ne va pas se plaindre. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir demandé si j'allais bien. »

_« Tu as fait beaucoup pour lui et je suis heureux que tu sois allé avec lui ! »_

« Il est comme mon petit frère que je n'ai pas eu. Je ne pourrais jamais laisser ma puce seule et malheureuse, tu me comprends n'est ce pas ? »

_« Oui Quatre, je te comprends. Je ferais la même chose avec ma sœur unique. Et je t'en serai redevable toute ma vie ! »_

« Heero ! Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu ne me dois rien. Ah ! Si ! Tu prends soin de ma puce, sinon je fais en sorte que tu chantes dans les aigus, d'accord ! »

_Heero éclate de rire. « D'accord ! Je prends soin de ta puce et de mon ange. Merci Quatre ! »_

« De rien Heero. Toi aussi tu es mon ami… Tient ! La puce arrive. Bon je te passe ton petit démon qui ne porte qu'un peignoir blanc et qui a les cheveux qui lui tombent dans le dos en cascade… »

« QUATRE ! DONNE-MOI MON PORTABLE ET ARRETE DE DIRE DES C… »

Duo arrache son portable de la main de Quatre.

« Heechan, ne l'écoute pas, il dit que des bêtises… Aie ? ... Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Quatre ? »

« Pour avoir presque dit un gros mot devant les enfants et que je ne t'y reprenne plus compris ? »

« Oui Quatre ! »

Quatre lui fait un bisous sur le front.

« Je vais prendre une douche ! A PLUS HEERO ! »

Duo vient de se rappeler qu'Heero est en ligne sur son portable.

« Heechan ! Excuse-moi !… Heechan ? … »

Heero est mort de rire.

« Heechan, tu vas arrêter de rire comme ça ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu te moques de moi ! … Oh ! Ils regardent « Dinosaure », je n'avais pas fait attention avant d'aller prendre ma douche. J'adore les dessins animés. »

_« Alors on les regardera tous les deux avec les enfants mon ange ! »_

« Heechan ! Tu as fini de rigoler ? Oh… Tu m'as entendu pour les dessins animés ! C'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais parlé. »

_« On aura tout le temps pour cela bientôt mon ange ! »_

« Ça va depuis hier ? »

_« Oui, tout va bien et ce soir je vais dormir dans ton lit. J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi, mais bon ! Tu me téléphones sur ton fix demain sinon on risque de pas entendre les sonneries de nos portables avec les bruits qu'il risque d'y avoir. Quand vous avez l'heure de votre décollage et de votre arrivée à Paris, tu m'appelles quelle que soit l'heure, d'accord ? » _

« Oui je t'appelle dés que nous savons ! »

Duo vérifie que Quatre ne peut pas l'entendre. Il entend le bruit de l'eau de la douche.

« Heechan, tu peux essayer de savoir ce que Trowa pense de Quatre, juste comme ça ? »

_« Oui, mon amour, j'avais déjà prévu le coup. »_

« Tu vas m'aider ? »

_« Oui, je vais t'aider ! … Alors, si tu me racontais ce qui t'est arrivé après ton déjeuner gargantuesque ! »_

Duo déglutit. Quatre l'avait vendu à son amour…

_**OWARI…IV**_

_**Et voilà un de plus ! Bon, Hlo pense que je fais ça pour avoir des reviews, mais pas du tout ! Alors suite ou pas suite ? Surtout que maintenant vous savez que Trowa il est « Homo » et célibataire ! Notre Quatre sera-t-il l'homme qu'il recherche ? **… (Alors ? Vous me donnez du boulot ou pas ? Prévenez rapidement que je me prépare psychologiquement à corriger la suite… Hlo)_

_**Catirella **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer… Pouff, la vie est trop injuste. Enfin, les autres, eux, sont à moi quand même, hein ! Il ne faut pas non plus qu'ils les gardent tous au Japon !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Réléna/Hilde

Genre : La vie est ses aléa ? L'amour de deux hommes qui vont devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble avec deux enfants.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Enfin, ils rentrent à Paris… Et On apprend beaucoup de choses compromettantes sur Quatre ! Niark, niark, niark…_

_Pour en savoir plus, il faut lire ce chapitre !_

_Hlo (une béta qui jubile)_

**Note de l'auteur « Moi bien sûr ! » :**

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour le chapitre IV. J'avoue avoir été déçue. Surtout que 186 personnes l'ont lu.

Je n'allais pas laisser ceux qui aiment les périples des employés **Winner** sans une petite suite et, peut-être, fin en même temps… Donc, je ne sais pas aujourd'hui ,s'il y aura un **« VI »**! … **_Bisous. Catirella_**

Pour info :

Je n'écris pas cette fiction dans le but d'avoir des reviews, mais elle prend beaucoup de temps à écrire (pour moi) et à corriger pour Hlo… Il est vrai qu'un petit mot fait toujours plaisir lorsque l'on passe autant de temps sur un chapitre.

Je ne sais pas comment font certains auteurs pour avoir plus de 30 reviews pour un chapitre bien moins long que pour un de cette fiction.

Bien sûr, on ne peut pas obliger une personne à aimer ce que l'on écrit, ou à laisser un petit mot une fois de temps en temps, mais 7 reviews pour 186 lecteurs ça fout les boules quand même.

Ça donne envie de tout arrêter !

Je voudrais juste que les lecteurs se mettent quelques instants à la place de l'auteur… Que ressentirez-vous si on lisait vos écrits mais ne vous disait pas « c'est bien » ou « c'est nul », ça fait mal mais bon ! Ou un « bonne continuation ».

BernieCalling et les trois autres auteurs de **« l'odysée salvatrice »** ont bien du courage car je pense que cette fiction mérite plus d'attention qu'elle n'en a…

Tout le monde est en manque de temps.

Ce n'est pas pour cela, que je ne laisse pas une review lorsque je prends la peine de lire un texte par respect pour l'auteur.

C'est comme avoir des poissons dans un aquarium. Vous les regardez mais ne leur donnez jamais à manger. Un jour ou l'autre, ils meurent.

Je m'excuse pour cette petite colère de ma part et tant pis si ça flingue mon image. De tout façon, j'ai rien à perde sauf la mort de cette fiction, ce que je trouve dommage.

J'ai juste une question !

C'est si nul que je doive tout arrêter ?

Ce n'est pas une tactique, j'ai autre chose à faire que cela. Je veux juste savoir pour pouvoir encore m'améliorer ou bien tout stopper (Pas pour les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit mot) .

Encore désolée de polluer ma propre fiction avec ces conneries. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme commentaires intelligents en phrases finales. Pour vous dire à quel point cela m'a soûlé, j'ai mis un mois à écrire ce chapitre qui est le plus court. Pourquoi se casser la nénette, hein !

_Catirella. _

_Nouvelle info, j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre le 2 mais 2006.

* * *

_

**wWw**

**WINNER Company V**

**wWw**

**Paris. Samedi matin 8h17.**

Dans l'appartement de Duo, c'est l'effervescence depuis 15 minutes… Les déménageurs sont là et ils ont commencé par la nouvelle chambre d'Heero… Ils vont remonter aussi tous les meubles qu'ils avaient dû démonter la veille... Plus cher, mais bien plus pratique faute de temps !

Heero a mis Peluche dans la chambre de Duo après avoir refait le lit. La chatte lui avait tenu compagnie une bonne partie de la nuit. Son maître devait lui manquer !

« Salut Heero ! »

Heero, un peu perdu par le va et vient, n'avait pas fait attention aux filles qui venaient d'arriver avec Trowa.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir ! … Hilde, il y a tous les draps à laver et les serviettes de toilette neuves. J'ai déjà fait deux machines hier soir de tous les vêtements qu'il y avait de sale. Ceux de Duo et les miens… Je n'ai pas eu une minute depuis plus de 3 jours et les meubles neufs arrivent dans environs deux heures. Par contre, je ne sais pas pour les courses et… »

« STOP. »

« Réléna ? »

« Heero ! Calme-toi ! On prend les vêtements en mains Hilde et moi. Trowa va surveiller les déménageurs le temps que tu descendes chercher du pain, des croissants et des pains au chocolat ! Aucun de nous n'a déjeuné, et toi ? »

Heero encore un peu dans le pâté.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps et je ne sais pas où sont les affaires en plus ! »

Hilde qui pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine un grand sac avec toute la nourriture pour ce midi, lui répond :

« Moi je sais où il range tout, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait il y a 3 semaines. Je prépare du café pour tout le monde ainsi que pour les déménageurs qui en auront bien besoin. Ils ont bien bossé chez toi ? »

« Oui, je suis passé hier soir à mon appart, il n'y avait plus rien ! Incroyable ! … Je n'ai plus qu'à faire un peu de ménage et à mettre en vente ! … »

« Allez, file à la boulangerie du coin, j'ai passé commande hier après-midi… »

Heero regarde Hilde avec les yeux ouverts en grand, cela avait au moins eu le mérite de le réveiller.

« C'est dingue ! Tu penses à tout ! »

« Et oui ! Je suis presque parfaite ! … Allez, bouge tes fesses mon grand, j'ai très faim ! »

Trowa qui n'avait encore rien dit éclate de rire avec Réléna. A l'appellation « Mon grand. » Heero avait fait la moue, comme un enfant. Il était trop drôle !

« Où puis-je poser mes affaires Heero ? »

Heero regarde Trowa et arrête de bouder pour lui sourire.

« Je pense que dans le coin salon sera le mieux ! … Au fait Trowa, on peut se dire « Tu », je pense que ce sera bien plus pratique pour nous tous ? »

Trowa lui sourit en retour.

« Bien sûr Heero ! Et vous les filles ? Je peux vous tutoyer ou non ? »

Hilde fait celle qui réfléchit en regardant en l'air avec un doigt qui tapote son menton.

« Hum ! Voyons… Je ne sais pas… On se connaît depuis si peu de temps… »

Elle regarde Réléna qui l'observait avec beaucoup d'amusement.

« Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ? »

Trowa devient d'un coup rouge et ressemble à un poisson… Heero prend sa revanche et éclate de rire.

« Vous… Vous êtes ensembles ? … »

« Oui ! Mais Duo et Quatre ne sont pas au courant… si Heero n'a pas vendu la mèche ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! … Par contre je leur ai dit que Réléna était lesbienne ! »

« Vraiment tu as osé leur dire cela ! Serait-ce à cause de la cour que je te faisais pour rendre jaloux une certaine personne ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu sors avec qui au juste ? Tu emménages chez M. Maxwell, enfin je veux dire Duo ! Et M. Winner, il est quoi au juste dans tout cela ? … Je m'excuse. J'ai un défaut, qui est la curiosité et je n'arrive pas à la soigner. Ce n'est pas faute de faire des efforts, même mon fils me le dit tout le temps ! … »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère ça à l'hypocrisie. Je suis avec Duo. C'est pour cela que j'emménage ce week-end. C'est compliqué en fait, mais on s'y fait… »

« Heero ! »

« Hn ? »

« Boulangerie ! »

« Désolé ! J'y cours ! »

Heero attrape ses affaires et va pour sortir.

« Heero ? »

« Oui Trowa ? »

« Ça ne me regarde pas mais… Je pense qu'avec des chaussures au pied ça serait mieux, non ? »

Les deux filles éclatent de rire et Heero regarde ses pieds. En effet, il est en chaussettes.

Pensée d'Heero : « Et je passe encore pour un idiot. Je suis vraiment perturbé moi aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix… »

« Oui. Avec des chaussures ça sera mieux en effet ! Merci Trowa. Et vous, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. »

« Mais on t'aime mon doudoud ! »

« Hilde appelle-moi encore comme cela et je te scalpe. »

« Ben ! T'auras pas grand chose à couper là ! »

Heero soupire.

« Pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Trowa, bon courage en mon absence de courte durée. Ah ! Si le téléphone fixe sonne, vous décrochez ! Duo doit appeler pour dire quand ils reviennent avec les enfants. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous décrocherons et nous le ferons patienter si tu n'es pas revenu. Allez, file maintenant que tu es chaussé ! »

« Hn ! »

Puis Heero quitte l'appartement.

Hilde regarde Réléna.

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« Pas la moindre idée ! J'espère que Duo va lui apprendre plus de petits mots comme « Ok », ou le mot suprême « Oui ». Ce jour-là, je ferai une fête du tonerre dans le service… Heu ! Si tu m'y autorises bien sûr… »

Trowa lui sourit.

« Je n'ai rien à t'autoriser. J'ai bien vu que tu as ton poste bien en main et je compte beaucoup sur toi pour la suite, donc si tu veux faire une fête, ne te gêne pas. Dis ? Je serai invité ? »

« Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! … Allez, au boulot… Hilde, tu fais du café et je vais voir pour le linge… Il est où le plan que tu m'as fait ? »

Hilde lui donne une feuille.

« Là mon amour ! »

« Merci ma puce. A tout de suite ! »

Elle laisse les deux derniers ensembles.

« Un plan ? »

« Ouais ! Le duplex fait 165 mètres carrés. »

Trowa ouvre de grands yeux.

« WHOUA ! C'est immense ! »

« Oui ! Il a beaucoup travaillé pour s'offrir celui-ci. Tu peux aller surveiller les aller et retour des déménageurs ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

**Pékin. Dans la suite de l'hôtel,18 heures.**

« Tu appelles Heero ? »

« Oui, de suite. J'ai hâte d'être à lundi soir ! »

« Moi aussi la puce ! »

« QUATRE… »

« Hum ? … Je vais jouer avec les enfants. »

Quatre embrasse Duo sur les cheveux et celui-ci soupire. Quatre se fout complètement de son indignation pour « la puce ». Enfin, il est super heureux car il a les horaires de décollage de Pékin et d'arrivée à Paris.

**Paris.**

« Punaise ! Qui a pris ce foutu téléphone ? »

« Il est là ! Excuse-moi Heero ! »

« HILDE. »

Heero lui arrache le téléphone des mains.

« Allo ! »

_« Heechan ? »_

« Oui mon ange. »

_« J'ai cru que tu ne décrocherais jamais. Pourquoi t'as été aussi long ? »_

« Le téléphone n'était plus à sa place. »

_« Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai maintenant, c'est le plus important. Tout se passe bien mon amour ? »_

« Oui. Ça avance bien. Et toi ? Des nouvelles pour votre retour ? »

_« Voui ! … »_

« Duo ! »

_« Oui, mon amour ? »_

« DUO. »

Duo rigole.

_« Ne t'énerve pas… Le Jet décolle à 19h30 lundi soir. Et nous arrivons sur Paris vers 22h20 le même lundi soir. Tu viens, hein ? »_

« Je ne sais pas… »

Duo panique à l'autre bout de téléphone et se redresse d'un coup de sur son lit.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Heero se mord la lèvre. Il sents l'angoisse de Duo. Il ne voulait pas le faire s'angoisser, juste le taquiner pour ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite pour les horaires de décollage et d'arrivée.

« Mon ange, excuse-moi, je plaisantais. Je voulais juste te taquiner. Gomen mon amour. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! »

_« Heechan, ce n'est pas gentil. J'ai eu un coup au cœur avec tes bêtises… Tu viens, hein ? Tu me manques tellement mon amour_ ! »

« Bien sûr que je viens. Mais je vais devoir venir avec une autre personne pour qu'elle racompagne Quarte chez lui. Toutes vos affaires ne rentreront jamais dans ma voiture ! »

_« Hum, tu as raison… Je te fais confiance, tu feras au mieux. A oui ! Quatre m'impose une semaine de congé pour prendre les dispositions pour les enfants. Tu peux le faire lundi s'il te plaît ? »_

« Bien sûr. Je les pose lundi matin à la première heure. Duo ? »

_« Oui ? »_

« Tu me manques. »

_« Toi aussi tu me manques Heechan ! »_

« Je vais devoir te laisser mon ange, on a encore beaucoup à faire. J'ai pris bonne note pour votre retour : lundi soir, 22h20. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver un chauffeur pour Quatre. Et s'il y des affaires que je ne pourrai pas mettre dans la voiture, il les prendra et me les rendra mardi au boulot. »

_« Il ? »_

« Hn. Je vais demander à Trowa. Mais il faut aussi que les filles gardent son fils. J'en fais mon affaire. »

_« Heero ! Personne ne t'entend ? »_

« Non mon ange ! Je suis dans les toilettes ! »

Duo éclate de rire à des milliers de kilomètres et Heero le suit.

« A plus tard mon ange ! »

_« Oui, à plus tard mon amour ! »_

La journée passa à une allure folle.

Le soir venu, les filles et Trowa prirent congé et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour 9h30. Ils avaient bien avancé.

Heero resta pour la nuit dans la chambre de Duo. Il voulait encore sentir son odeur dans ses draps.

Il avait attendu l'appel de Duo en milieux d'après-midi et lorsque le téléphone avait sonné, il était dessus à la troisième sonnerie. Cette fois, il était allé dans la chambre de Duo avec Peluche qui ronronnait car Heero la caressait en même temps qu'il discutait avec son ange.

Heero annonça à Duo que tout était arrangé et que le fils de Trowa dormirait chez Réléna avec Hilde le lundi soir. Qu'il allait faire la connaissance des deux filles dimanche soir et que donc Trowa viendrait avec lui les chercher à l'aéroport.

**Dimanche.**

Dans l'appartement de Duo, deux fées du logis s'activent. Trowa range tous les vêtements lavés et repassés dans les armoires des enfants. Heero, lui, rebranche son matériel info dans son bureau.

A midi, ils dégustent le succulent repas chaud préparé par Heero. Il leur avait fait cette surprise et, à 11 heures, il s'était mis derrière les fourneaux.

A 18 heures, tout est fini.

Heero remercie tout le monde et il a une super info pour son ange aux yeux améthystes.

Une fois tout le monde parti, il se precipite sur son portable.

**Pékin. Chambre de Duo, 1h20 du matin.**

« … »

_« Duo ? »_

« Hein ! »

_« Duo, gomen, je te réveille ! »_

Duo est dans un état comateux.

« Heechan ? … Il est arrivé quelque chose ? … Il est quelle heure ? »

_« Gomen mon ange ! Il est plus d'une heure du matin pour toi. Non, il n'est rien arrivé. Quel baka, je n'ai plus pensé au décalage horaire ! »_

Duo se frotte les yeux et baille.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Qui a-t-il pour que tu m'appelles mon amour ? »

Heero sourit. Il ne lui en veut pas. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait…

_« C'est au sujet de Trowa ! »_

« Quoi ! Il est devenu hétéro ? »

_« Baka ! »_

« Merci ! Je dors encore à moitié Heechan, sois plus gentil mon cœur ! »

Heero perd un peu son sourire et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

_« Anou (1) ! En fait, on a un peu discuté ce matin pendant que je cuisinais… »_

« Tu as cuisiné ! Oh ! Qu'as-tu fait de bon ? »

_« Poulet aux amandes avec du riz blanc. »_

« Huuuuum… J'adore quand tu cuisines ce plat ! »

Heero sourit à nouveau.

_« Je vous le cuisinerai, aux enfants et à toi, le week-end prochain mon ange. »_

« C'est vrai ? Oh, merci Heechan ! … Vas-y je t'écoute. Je suis bien réveillé maintenant ! »

Le petit démon est en pleine forme et il a un magnifique sourire sur le visage et ses cheveux dénattés tombent en cascade dans son dos.

_« Il semble que notre chez PDG n'ait pas rendu indifférent un certain châtain à la mèche folle et aux yeux verts. Au fait, je t'informe qu'il en a bien deux. J'ai vu sous la mèche lorsque j'ai dû ramasser mon torchon qui était tombé au sol. »_

Duo pouffe de rire pour ne pas réveiller les enfants et Quatre. Il fait des efforts surhumains pour se reprendre.

« La mèche folle… Trop géniale l'image ! Alors comme cela Quatre ne le laisse pas indifférent ! »

_« Hn ! »_

« Hn ! … Tu peux développer ton « Hn » Heechan ? »

_« Hn. »_

Duo lève les yeux au ciel. Si, lui, il devrait à l'avenir être plus présent à la maison et manger mieux. Heero devrait élargir les réponses en « Hn »

_« Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il avait vu Quatre dans ton bureau. Son idéal masculin… T'entends ça ! Ils sont tous les deux les idéaux de chacun ! C'est clair ce que je viens de dire ? »_

« Oui, c'est clair mon amour ! Il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre dans le même lit ! »

_« DUO. »_

« Quoi ! Quatre n'est plus puceau depuis belle lurette. Et C'est un vrai lapin. Bon… Un lapin sado-maso, mais un lapin quand même ! »

_« QUOI ! QUATRE EST SM ? »_

« Crotte ! Heechan ! Tu ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, hein ! Sinon il va me tuer sur ce coup-là, c'est sûr ! »

_« Hn. »_

« Hn, quoi ? »

_« Oui. Je ne lui dirai rien… Duo, il est plus quoi ? »_

« Comment ça plus quoi ? »

_« Enfin tu vois bien… Plus sado ou plus maso ? »_

« Ah ! Ça ! Plus maso… C'est une de ses sœurs qui l'a converti il y a longtemps, et il aime ça. Enfin, quand sa sœur lui redonne une petite leçon, il ne peut plus s'assoire correctement pendant au moins 4 jours. Et je peux te dire qu'il sait très bien aussi être du côté sado et il prend un pied d'enfer quand il s'y trouve. Moins que lorsqu'il est celui qui reçoit, mais il s'éclate quand même. »

_« Et ben ! Il cache bien son jeu, l'ange blond ! »_

« Non. Il n'a jamais rien caché, c'est juste que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de le voir dans ce milieu-là ! »

_« Et toi oui ? »_

« … »

_« Duo ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »_

« Si… J'ai, en effet, déjà été dans ce type d'endroit avant tu sais quoi… Et la sœur de Quatre m'a donné une correction une fois. Je reconnais que je l'avais bien méritée à l'époque… Mais c'est pas mon truc du tout. Du moins, pas avec autant de violence que ce que j'ai vu. Quatre est plus soft que la plupart de tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Sa sœur le punit plus comme un petit frère, c'est compétemment différent. »

_« Tu me raconteras ce que t'a fait la sœur de Quatre et pourquoi tu as été puni mon ange ! »_

Duo rougit violemment… La honte.

« Heechan ! C'était il y a presque 8 ans maintenant. »

_« Duo ! Plus de secret ! »_

Duo soupire.

« D'accord… Mais tu ne me puniras pas une deuxième fois, hein ? »

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

_« Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir peur que je te punisse à nouveau ? »_

« Pas au téléphone ! »

Heero soupire.

_« Ok ! J'attendrai ton retour… Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. »_

Duo répond en bougonnant.

« Hum… Maintenant, tu m'as bien réveillé. »

_« Oui mon cœur ! Tu n'as qu'à penser à nos retrouvailles de lundi soir. Allez mon ange, rendors-toi. je t'aime ! »_

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Bonne fin de soirée et bonne nuit, à demain. »

_« Oui. A demain ! »_

Puis Heero coupe la communication.

Duo se recouche confortablement dans son grand lit.

« La honte ! Il veut que je lui dise pourquoi Shiryana m'a puni avec sa main et puis avec une règle en bois plate et qui fait un mal de chien. Pauvre Quatre ! Il y a eu droit plus d'une fois à cette foutue règle ! »

C'est un Duo tout rouge qui sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil 10 minutes plus tard.

Lundi. Jour de retour sur Paris.

Duo n'a pas appelé Heero de la journée : trop excité.

Les papiers ont été récupérés au cabinet de maître Yichang. Tout est en règle. Les enfants sont enfin à part entière sous la tutelle de Duo.

Il est 19h15. Dans moins de 15 minutes, le Jet va prendre son élan sur la piste n° 7. Ils ont eu l'autorisation de la tour de contrôle.

Les enfants sont sagement assis dans un coin spécialement aménagé pour eux avec à leurs côtés leur hôtesse.

Duo et Quatre discutent avec Andrew de ce qu'il a fait à pékin avec les deux bombes sexuelles.

A 19h28, tout le monde est à sa place, et à 19h53, le Jet est dans les airs en vitesse de croisière à l'altitude requisse. Il est 12h53 à Paris. Ils sont environs 9h50 de vol. Dans moins de 9 heures, ils seront à Paris.

Vers 22 heures, les enfants s'endorment.

Quatre et Duo discutent des écoles dans l'arrondissement de Paris où habitent Duo et Heero maintenant, qui pourront convenir au enfants.

Vers 23h50, les deux adultes rejoignent les enfants au pays des rêves.

21h50. Heure local de Paris. Andrew secoue l'épaule de Duo… qui émerge difficilement. C'est lui qui a demandé à Andrew de le réveiller en premier pour qu'il se charge des enfants. Un peu la tête dans le pâté, Duo se lève et va doucement réveiller ses deux amours. Andrew, lui, s'occupe de Quatre qui grogne. Duo et Andrew se regardent et pouffent de rire car les enfants sont encore tout ensommeillés.

Enfin ! Le Jet vient d'atterrir. Il roule vers le hangar Winner.

Tout le monde est impatient. Les enfants, très bien réveillés maintenant, ont du mal à rester en place. Duo est tendu. Quatre le regarde en souriant.

Le Jet vient de s'immobiliser. Andrew arrive pour ouvrir la porte. Duo n'a pas voulu regarder à l'extérieur. Par contre, les enfants sont scotchés aux hublots.

La porte du Jet est ouverte en grand et Andrew attend à côté de celle-ci.

« Quatre, excuse-moi ! Occupe-toi des enfants s'il te plaît. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se précipite au bord de la porte. Il le voit… Heero lui fait un sourire comme il ne lui en a jamais fait. Trowa est à ses côtés.

Duo sort du Jet et court vers Heero, puis se jette dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'a aucun mal à récupérer son ange. Duo pleure au creux de son cou et Heero lui caresse les cheveux.

Trowa ne se trouve pas à sa place à côté des deux autres, il s'avance alors vers la passerelle fixée à la porte du Jet. Quatre arrive juste à ce moment-là avec les deux enfants. Ils se sourient.

Trowa aide les enfants à descendre, Quarte ne s'attendant pas à le voir, il le trouve encore plus beau que la seule et unique fois où il l'a vu avant ce soir.

Les enfants regardent leur oncle Duo dans les bras d'un homme plus grand que lui et qui a l'air très beau. Lorsque Heero rouvre ses yeux. Il tombe sur deux petites merveilles, main dans la main, qui les regardent avec un grand sourire. Il embrasse Duo sur les cheveux et lui murmure « Regarde ! »

Duo se retourne en essuyant ses yeux et voit son neveu et sa nièce impatients de les rejoindre. Duo sourit et leur dit bien fort.

« Mes chéris, je vous présente Heechan ou Heero… Mon compagnon. »

Heero s'accroupit et leur tend les bras.

Les deux petits bouts se précipitent dans les bras tendus et se collent au torse musclé de cet homme qui va désormais faire partie de leur vie.

Heero est heureux. Duo lui a offert son amour. Et le destin, aussi funeste soit-il, va leur permettre de vivre une vie de famille avec deux enfants magnifiques.

Tout le monde aide à mettre les affaires les plus importantes dans le véhicule d'Heero. Le reste est mis dans celle de Trowa, qui le lui redonnera demain dans l'après-midi. Quatre a donné la matinée à tout le monde. Il préviendra Hilde demain matin. Lui même n'ira pas travailler.

Quatre est ravi d'être raccompagné par son fantasme vivant.

Heero et Duo se retiennent de rire en les voyant monter en voiture alors qu'eux-même allaient prendre la route vers leur appartement. Les enfants se sont rendormis à l'arrière en moins de cinq minutes.

Une fois arrivés dans le parking de l'immeuble, chacun porte un enfant. Duo porte Chun lane et Heero Wang.

Duo est émerveillé par la décoration et les meubles de la chambre de Chun lane. Il lui ôte ses chaussures et son petit gilet puis la glisse sous la couette toute habillée. Pas la peine de la réveiller inutilement. Heero a fait de même pour Wang.

Heero fait seul les aller et retour pour remonter tous les bagages de la voiture. Il préfère que Duo reste avec les enfants au cas où ils se réveilleraient dans un lieu totalement inconnu pour eux.

Duo fait le tour de leur appartement pour voir tous les changement effectués et les nouveaux meubles de la salle à manger, sans oublier la chambre de Wang qui est aussi belle que celle de sa petite sœur.

Vers 23h50, tout est remonté de la voiture. Heero et Duo sont sur un des canapés du salon, enlacés, du moins Duo est sur les genoux d'Heero à se faire câliner par celui-ci.

Quelques baisers brûlants échangés et la fatigue reprend le dessus.

Ils se dirigent vers leur chambre respective, mais au moment de se séparer, Duo ne lâche pas la main d'Heero.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je ne suis pas encore prêt mais j'ai besoin de sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. J'ai besoin de toi Heero ! »

Heero lui sourit et, après lui avoir lâché la main, lui prend le visage entre les siennes et l'embrasse avec passion. Les mains de Duo se perdent dans les cheveux d'Heero. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Duo soupire de bonheur.

Heero ne dit rien et entraine Duo dans sa propre chambre.

Ils se déshabillent chacun de leur côté. Heero sait que Duo n'est pas prêt à le laisser le dévêtir. Duo est en boxer tout rouge de gène, il ne sait pas où mettre ses propres mains.

Lui aussi en boxer, Heero s'approche et le prend doucement dans ses bras. Duo tremble de peur.

« Chut… N'aies pas peur mon ange, je ne te ferai rien. »

« Je sais ! Excuse-moi Heechan ! »

Heero sourit.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange ! … Viens. Allons-nous coucher. »

Heero lui prend la main et le mène à son propre lit. Ils se couchent chacun de leur côté. Duo hésite quelques instants… Heero s'est mis sur le côté et le regarde. Dans un mouvement brusque, Duo se blottit au creux de ses bras et emmêle ses jambes à celles d'Heero. Celui-ci embrasse son ange sur les cheveux.

« Bonne nuit mon ange ! Ne crains rien. Je veille sur ton sommeil. »

« Bonne nuit mon amour et merci pour tout… »

Duo est épuisé. Il s'endort très rapidement et Heero le contemple jusqu'à ce que Morphee l'appelle lui aussi.

Du côté de Quatre, Trowa l'avait déposé devant son immeuble et, au moment où celui-ci allait prendre congé après l'avoir remercié comme il se doit, Trowa avait passé sa main droite dernière la nuque de Quatre pour déposer ses douces lèvres sur celles d'un ange blond. Trowa tenta le tout pour le tout et il passa sa langue sur cette bouche qu'il avait tant envie de visiter.

Quatre l'invita à entrer et lâcha sur le trottoir son sac et ces autres affaires. Trowa ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir-là.

Heureusement que son fils était entre de bonnes mains avec deux filles supers heureuses de jouer aux mamans l'espace d'une soirée et d'une matinée.

_**OWARI…IV**_

_Bon ! Que dire de plus…_

_Arigatou et Sayonara._

_**Catirella**_

Anou : Excuse-moi

≈≈≈≈≈

**Je tiens à remercier, à nouveau, ces personnes pour leur review :**

**Pour le I :** L'ange gardien, Aya, lu, ookami, didilove37, Hlo, greynono, angie ou missangellove , Tenshi, mifibou, Choupette, anonymous et yayoi26.

**Pour le II :** Hlo, JohannaYaoi, L'ange gardien, didilove37, Aya, cristalsky, yayoi26, Shali Maxwell et nini.

**Pour le III :** cristalsky, Shali Maxwell, hlo, nini, Shinie-alex, L'ange gardien, Aya, yayoi26, didilove37, yami ni hikari et shini-noeru.

**Pour le IV :** shini-noeru, yami ni hikari, cristalsky, L'ange gardien, yayoi26, didilove37 et BernieCalling. _(je n'ai pas laissé de review pour le IV ? La honte… Hlo)_ J't'eu l'fais pas dire ! … Je r.i.g.o.l.eeeee… Cat

Grâce à vous tous, cette fiction a vécu au moins 5 épisodes… J'espère pour ceux qui l'ont aimée qu'il y aura un 6 mais je ne garantis rien. Encore un grand merci à vous tous.

Arigatou pour les futurs, reviews sur le 5…

**Kikou, Catirella**


End file.
